Dream
by violet-greenacre
Summary: 'I have a dream; then again who doesn't, my dream is to gain enough power to protect everyone. My family, my friends and the woman I love; though don't expect me to admit that out loud. For the realization of this dream I would do almost anything.'
1. Chain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

**A/N: This is really just an introduction, it won't have a lot to do with the story. I just wanted to see how this worked out.**

* * *

><p>Silence filled the once crowded streets of the town, the light rain causing the only sound as it dripped endlessly causing soft splashing noises as it collided with the ground. No wind stirred so the pitiful rain fall fell straight, only gaining the momentum that was allowed to it. A different type of patter sounded from a distance causing disturbance within the quiet. The patter was accompanied by a soft almost miss-able chink of a metal connecting with the floor.<p>

Cold seeped into my clothing as a brick wall connected with my back, glancing to the left and right I noticed to late that I had occupied a dead-end. The sounds of the footsteps echoed around me bouncing of the walls that surrounded me. 'Its to late, its to late' murmured through my brain causing my full attention to be drawn to this fact. If I was honest to myself I was expecting this, 'Everyone dies, sooner or later.' though this was not the only reason I expected this.

Last week during the evening, on my walk home from school I noticed a commotion within one of the many ally ways. Concerned I risked a glance. Two men wearing dark clothing hovered over another person, a chilling laugh emitting from them. The man closest to me moved his right arm I noticed the shine of metal and gasped. The men turned to glance at me, the man closest to me smirked at me and took a few steps forward, adrenaline coursed through me and I ran, I ran so fast I couldn't breathe and then somehow I ran faster. The thing that you should know about me is I never forget a face, never.

That night I mentioned in high detail the men I had seen, this lead to their arrest. They were released yesterday as they were trialled and found not-guilty. Thus I believe that these men are after me now.

A dark figure; blocked what little light there was, crouching over me. The person possibly a man is dressed entirely in black, he even wore a large rimmed hat and a long-tailed coat. His head shifted slightly and his face became apparent to mine, I was right, this man was the one whom had held the knife on that night. A smirk crossed his lips as something silver gleamed in the moonlight.

Pain exploded in the centre of my chest, fear gripping me, a scream passed my lips heard only by the falling rain which was now a constant stream. A strange feeling passed over me something light and clean beckoned me, welcoming me with its brightness. Fear filled me again as I shied away from this light. The cold rain welcomed me again, the moon and the man gleamed down at me. His foot twisted and he slowly walked away, turning slightly before the end of the alley to grin towards me once more.

Cold gripped me again, somehow different from before, somehow colder. Glancing down to where the man had stabbed me. Panic tingled within my mind as I noticed a chain attached to my chest. The chain hovered in a non-existent breeze thus revealing to me the severed end. The fear that had hidden itself away at some point made its presence known once again, stronger this time, so much stronger.

Glancing around a heap caught my attention, fear still gripping me I somehow walked forwards not knowing what to expect. 'Something about this heap is familiar, what is it?' I queried to myself. A red liquid like substance surrounded the closest part of the heap, brown short strands trailed from what appeared to be the front of it. An orange bag made up another portion of it with deep blue tubes at the end. In-between the strands and the bag a pinkish colour was apparent. Walking around to view the other side of the thing in front of me. 'What's that?' confusion surged through me. 'Is that a face?' the back of my head began to hurt as I concentrated on the features in front of me. 'Why is it so familiar?' The pain seeping within my head now almost unbearable. "Do I know you?" The thought slipped through my lips alerting me to the almost haunting sound of my voice.

The face nor what I assumed was the body attached to it made any movement, 'I'm not sure what to do. Should I get somebody?' for no reason the pain that had been trying ineffectively to somehow saw my brain in two subsided a bit. Relief washed through me at this fact. Straightening up whilst turning to face the direction the man had travelled in. Nodding to myself I slowly placed one foot in front of another, making my way to whatever lay beyond this little area. A light bounced into my eye, not as bright as the other but still bright enough to confuse me. My eyes clamped down in fear; staining my sight a yellowish orange, my feet continued to walk, slower though, the colour changed to a purplish black. Fluttering my eyes open I glanced around to see the source of my momentary blindness. A blurry distorted figure came into view, bearing the same chain I had, the clothes matched that of the body I had left, stepping closer I noticed the figures face. 'I know this face.' I stated to myself, reaching out my right arm I attempt to brush the hair away from there face so I can see them better. My hand collided with something smooth, cold and rather solid my fingers hovering but inches from the face. 'I must get past whatever is blocking me, I have to know how I know this person.' Applying all the strength I had within my body to my hand I forced the barrier determined to reach.

A strange sound filled the air, cracks appeared around the face ahead of me, the most damage seemed to originate from my hand and spread over the figure mere inches away from me. Realization hit me like a wall, placing my left hand on my cheek I noticed the figure do the same. 'This is me?' I stated to myself questionably, 'Then that's me in the alley too. How am I here and there? What is this chain? Won't somebody help me? Can't somebody explain.' Warmth flowed from my eyes over my cheeks and splashed on the floor. Panic, longing and confusion caused the pain in my head to increase again. "This world is filled with nothing but pain." I muttered noticing my haunting voice breaking.

A roar filled my eardrums, panic filled me, gripping me, rendering my limbs useless. A soft breeze occupied the space between me and the roar. My head turned facing the breeze, my eyes were greeted by a black outfit a white lining visible at the neck. A red sash like item draped over the right shoulder to the left hip. A white cloth wrapped around the hips connecting the top to bottom I presumed. A bright orange colour radiated from the person's head seeming to emit it's own light. Strange black objects wrapped around this person's lower-arm's and wrists. A white cloth emitted from the right hand that was gripped tightly around something.

"Hey kid, do me a favour and stay still." Stated a voice emitting from the man in front of me, an edge apparent, a caring but not wanting to show it sort of edge.

"Ok." I murmured.

The man in front of me lifted what I assumed was a sword though it didn't look like any I knew. A force gathered around him forcing wind to blow and my knees to buckle. The man raised the sword above his head, swinging it downwards in a calculated strike against something I couldn't see. The wind that had gathered but a second ago raced forwards in the direction of the swing. The man turned towards me, his sword leaning on his right shoulder. Fear gripped me.

'Is he going to kill me, wait ain't I already dead?' I queried myself.

"Hey thanks for staying." The man stated a slight smile gracing his otherwise frowning features. His brown eyes connected with mine causing my fear to melt away to contentment. "Listen, if you stay here you'll get hurt." he said a slight edge in his voice. "You can go somewhere safe."

At these words I grinned. 'I've never been safe, I wonder what its like.' I mussed to myself.

"Would you like that?" He asked simply.

Nodding I noticed a pale blue light issue from the end of the hilt of his sword, calm washed over me causing a feeling I assumed was happiness. The man leaned down, gently pressing the glow to my forehead. I barely noticed him pull his sword away as the light enveloped around me.

"Thank you." I stated, his image becoming blurry and a feeling of completeness overwhelming me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>The wind that once blew furiously dulled to a non-existent level, the blue haze still radiating slightly from the black butterfly that fluttered its new wings towards its destination. The moon hung low yet the night had just begun. A soft breeze swept over my skin as the alley disappeared to be replaced by the top of a building under my feet. Sighing I gazed at the moon content and lost in the moment. 'Performing a kensõ always gives me a satisfied feeling.' I mused to myself. I dragged in a deep breath of the chilled air, a slight hint of frost was apparent within its temperature and crispness.<p>

A fluttering noise filled the air causing my ever present frown to deepen, my eyes fluttered shut as I dragged another deep breath in. the fluttering increased in speed as a small, bright red light formed in the distance within my mind. Shifting my feet so that the light radiated behind me, forcing another deep breathe to fill my lungs, ready for what was about to occur.

The fluttering stopped as my eyes flew open, placing Zangetsu's tip into the ground just in front of me, my hand lingering on the hilt. 'I know I won't need Zangetsu, they are no enemy of ours. However the old man will get pissed if I leave him.' I muttered internally whilst wrapping part of Zangetsu's cloth around my wrist.

'_Of course I would be pissed Ichigo, you would be too if someone left you behind.' _Zangetsu moaned into my thoughts.

'I suppose, now quite down. Our company will be arriving any second.' I thought whilst now able to feel the lights pressure behind me. Zangetsu smirking within me at this realisation.

'_Why do you pretend not to sense them?' _he questioned me.

My mind ran blank, no ideas filled my head. 'I don't know Zangetsu.' I mused as realisation sunk in.

Zangetsu merely nodded in a sad sort-of way.

A pressure connected with my back causing my attention to be redrawn into the real world. The force increased, my knees bulked and my hand grasped Zangetsu tighter, my other hand flying to the hilt to join the other. My knees buckled slightly though Zangetsu prevented me from falling. The force stopped, somehow realising I would not fall. I turned to glance at it, knowing full well where it had come from.

"Damn it Rukia do you have to kick me?" I inquired.

"Hello to you too Ichigo." She stated whilst smirking.

"Is there a reason you're here, or did you just come to annoy me?" I asked a slight smile graced my features by her answer.

"Well I'm here on official business, but annoying you is a bonus that I can't resist." She stated simply.

"Careful Rukia it almost sounded like you cared." I stated chuckling internally.

Rukia's arms crossed with pretend anger as she faced away from me. I glanced at her resisting the urge to laugh. She held her head high, turned so I could only see the left hand of her face. She had tightly closed her eyes in an obvious attempt to seem more angry than she was. The little lighting that was available all seemed to radiate onto her face, highlighting its beauty. Her ebony hair swayed in a slight breeze as did the strand that was normally between her eyes. The breeze also caught Rukia's uniform and caused it to sway slightly. Her zanpakutõ rested slightly on her left-hand side as normal.

Untying Zangetsu from my wrist I picked him up and placed him upon my back, the cloth wrapping around him. The familiar weight locked into place.

"So what are you here for Rukia?" I questioned my scowl deepening.

Rukia's eye fluttered open as she looked at me clearly annoyed that I had not thought I had angered her. "Well as I've said I'm here officially." She smirked slightly.

Anger raised slightly within me. "Yeah I know that, but that doesn't tell me why you're here." I stated my voice raised in pitch slightly showing my anger.

"I'm here to ask you to come to Soul Society." She stated causing my mind to instantly go blank and what I assumed was a blank expression to possess my face. "Ichigo will you accompany me to Soul Society?" She questioned clearly noticing my blankness.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's my mission, to bring you back. Now please, Ichigo come back with me." She stated her eyes filling with a sad look towards the end.

"Fine. When?" I answered as simply as I could.

"Now." She stated. A light emitted from behind her similar to what the kensõ had created. The light died down revealing the door that I had seen Rukia take before.

'I guess this is how you travel when your invited.' I muttered to myself causing Zangetsu to chuckle.

'_There is a first time for everything.' _He muttered.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" Rukia inquired a smile forming upon her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, lead the way." I stated walking towards her. She turned as the door opened, three hell butterflies fluttered within the doorway. My curiosity flared. "Three butterflies?" I questioned.

"One for each of us…" Rukia held up her hand to silence my obvious question. "…the third is to inform the Captain-Commander if you are with me on my return or not. And before you ask I don't know why either, I just follow orders." she stated simply.

'_Be careful Ichigo.' _Zangetsu stated simply concern filling his voice.

'I'll be alright I have you with me.' I stated internally smiling. "Shall we?" I asked whilst motioning for Rukia to proceed on our journey, secretly grateful that Kon was placed within my body at this moment in time. 'I'll be back as soon as I can guys.' I muttered thinking of Yuzu, Karin and the goat-bearded idiot. I stepped through the door at that moment.

The light increased again blinding me, a force behind me informed me that the door had closed. Placing my left arm above my eyes I shifted forward unsure of my surroundings. Uncertainty filled my mind 'I have no idea where I'm going.' I acknowledged to myself. "Rukia, Rukia where are you? I can't see." I asked.

Silence filled the air around me. 'Damn-it she must have gone on without me.' slight fear filled me, fear of the unknown world that now surrounded me. Clamping my eyes shut I took a deep breath as I straightened ignoring the slightly orange haze that was caused by the light I searched for the red light from before.

Forcing myself to calm I noticed a small black ball of light floating just in front of me. A white with a tint of blue light radiated in the distance, not as bright as the light that surrounded me when my eyes were open but bright enough to catch my attention. Forcing another deep breath into my lungs I moved towards the bigger light, the little black light just ahead of me bobbed further ahead as if to encourage me to move faster. The discomfort I felt at being blinded prevented me moving any faster than a slow walk.

The whitey blue light now mere steps in front of me I tore my eyes open preparing for the brightness, the light stung my eyes disorienting me. Forcing my feet forward I moved through the light that had blinded me so. A door swung shut behind me as my eyes adjusted to the less violent lighting. I could hear shuffling nearby, voices whispering in the cooling breeze.

"Ichigo Kurosaki.?" a small voice seemed to ask in a scared manner.

My head turned to the noise that I could not quite see yet. "Yes?" I queried

"Follow me please." the voice stated.

I blinked ferociously a few times revelling the world around me. Glancing around I noticed I was within the Seireitei within a street I had not been on yet. Lots of Shinigami were located nearby some of them in groups of three or four glancing at me and whispering to there group, others stood staring, yet others walked past oblivious to me, a few entered or exited one of the many buildings that accumulated this street. My attention was drawn to a small Shinigami to my immediate right staring straight up at me.

"Will you please follow me sir?" the Shinigami asked with the same voice that had spoken whilst I was blinded.

I nodded causing him to turn and walk down the street. Muttering broke out among the other Shinigami in the street causing me to feel uneasy. The path ahead was littered with Shinigami on both sides all muttered amongst there groups as I passed them.

"Please go in you are expected." The Shinigami that was leading me stated indicating a building directly ahead, the building was bigger than the others, surrounded by its own garden within which a gravel path was situated directly to the main door. Cherry trees lined the pathway, there pink petals flowing in the wind. And semi-surrounding me as I passed them. I reached the door and uncertainty flared again was I just to enter, knock or wait. My scowl deepened. Thinking back to the words my guide had spoken I knocked slightly whilst opening the door in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>The door swung open as I pushed it revealing the house within it. Wooden panelling lined the floor and the walls and ceiling were all white washed. Stairs were situated to the right rear end of the otherwise empty room. Other than the door I occupied there were three other doors. One ahead of me, one to my left and one to my right. The door to my left was open by about two inches whereas the others were tightly closed.<p>

'I suppose I'll try that one.' I muttered to myself as I walked as quietly as I could to the door I had chosen. Upon reaching the door I knocked slightly unsure of myself.

"Enter." A cold calm voice replied.

I did as was requested and opened the door and stepped inside. This rooms decoration was the same as the previous room. Two other doors were situated within this room, one opposite me and another to my right. Upon the wall opposite me on either side of the door where large book cases filled with books. To my left was a desk with a small stack of paperwork atop it. Two pillows were situated before the petite table, a figure rested behind it, the candle upon the desk illuminating him. The silver glint n his otherwise black hair caught my attention. Cold eyes stared towards me.

"Byakuya." I stated.

"Welcome to my home Kurosaki, Ichigo." He stated his voice as emotionless as always. "Please take a seat." he motioned to the cushions in front of him.

Walking carefully I soon arrived at the cushions, I reached around to remove Zangetsu from my back, focusing on unclipping him without the cloth removing itself. Zangetsu now free of my back I brought him in front of me as I sat crossed legged. Placing Zangetsu over my legs to save as much space as I could.

"What are you after Byakuya? Rukia said she was on a mission form old man Yamamoto." I queried with intense curiosity.

"That is correct Kurosaki, Ichigo. Though you cannot access the first division barracks so easily therefore you were brought here. My barracks are located close to Head-Captains therefore I shall accompany you there. Rukia has gone ahead to warn Head-Captain Yamamoto that you will be arriving soon. Now shall we get going?" Byakuya stated simply.

I sat a moment as everything sank in, once certain of what I was told I straightened my legs. "What are we waiting for?" I queried whilst heading for the door.

"Try to keep up Kurosaki, Ichigo." Byakuya teased as he shunpoed ahead of me, grinning I shunpoed after him.

After a short time of this form of transport we arrived at a big building fashioned the same way as the other buildings within soul society. The doors closest to us where open wide and the emblem of the first division visible within the walls. Pausing I looked towards Byakuya and noticed him calmly walking towards the open doors. Nodding internally I ran to catch up with him.

Moving through the open doors the area opened up into a empty hallway with a door to either side, the one located to the right-hand side was ajar within which a table could be seen similar to the layout within Byakuya's home. I paused unsure if to walk through or knock. Byakuya walked ahead of me and knocked lightly upon the door whilst glancing slightly at me.

"Enter." A gravely voice stated from the room.

Nodding to Byakuya we entered into the room, the table was long and filled most of the room. At the head of the table Yamamoto was seated. Around the sides of the table were situated the other captains a space left for Byakuya. The lieutenants lined the walls behind their respective captains. Nervousness filled me as I realised If I was to sit as I assumed I was suppose to do, the only available area for me to sit is the end of the table. Placing me directly opposite Yamamoto.

'Should I sit there? Should I just stand?' I inquired to myself.

'_Ichigo, I suggest that you stand until you are told to do otherwise. We still do not know the reason we were asked to come.'_ Zangetsu suggested.

'Your right. I wonder what they want?' I queried.

'_We shall have to wait and see.' _Zangetsu stated.

Internally nodding I glanced at Yamamoto and queried. "What's this all about Yamamoto?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo thank you for coming so quickly and not causing a scene." Yamamoto stated causing Shunsui to chuckle under his breath.

"Psh." I sighed turning my head away slightly

"Now I expect you want to know why I've asked you here? Especially with the other captains present!" Yamamoto queried.

"Suppose." I muttered.

'_Careful Ichigo, try not to offend anyone.'_ Zangetsu warned.

'Like I've ever cared about that before?' I muttered internally.

'_You have a point, however in this situation I think discretion should be advised.' _Zangetsu pointed out.

'Fine.' I internally moaned.

"Very well." Yamamoto commented seeming to ignore my tone.

Taking a deep breathe I prepared myself. 'I know they all agreed to give me my powers back but I suppose they didn't say anything about letting me keep them.' I mussed.

'_Ichigo, don't get depressed so easily. You know I hate the rain.'_ Zangetsu complained.

'Nothing stops you complaining eh old man?' I chuckled.

Before Zangetsu could answer me Yamamoto banged his stick the way he always did before giving an order. "Kurosaki, Ichigo. For all that you have done for Soul Society over the years you have our utmost respect, furthermore it is unclear how we can thank you. However…" He paused allowing thoughts to flood my mind most of which consisted of the removal of my powers. "You will be admitted to the Shinigami Academy if you wish to keep your abilities. After you have completed this task I shall then decide where you should be placed within our ranks." He spoke in a clear commanding voice.

Shock blurred my mind. "Hold on Gramps…" I stated ignoring Zangetsu's warning. "Are you saying you want me to become a full Shinigami?" I questioned.

"That is correct Kurosaki, Ichigo." Yamamoto stated calmly.

"What about my family, my friends, my life?" I queried worrying over everything that might happen if I was absent for to long.

"You need not worry Kurosaki, Ichigo. I have a program for you, though you do not need to know it now." Yamamoto stated.

"When will I find out?" I asked rather impatiently.

"When I call you back, Urahara, Kisuke will receive my message and transport you here." Yamamoto explained.

Glancing around I noticed all the captains and lieutenants calmly glancing at me awaiting my decision.

"Ok, I'll decide then Gramps. Don't expect me to come just because you say so." I bluntly stated.

'_What did I say about offending people?' _Zangetsu questioned.

"I wouldn't expect any different from you." Yamamoto chuckled in reply.

Turning I muttered to Zangetsu. 'See, I don't always cause trouble.' I internally smiled as I headed back towards the gate through which I could return to the real world.

'_I suppose you have a point Ichigo.' _Zangetsu sighed. _'_At least now we know the reason we were summoned.' He mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. Three Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Walking down the dark side street the cold rain pouring down slowing my journey my mind begins to wonder as my feet make the familiar journey back home.<p>

'Why am I still here? What happened to Gramps' decision? Have they forgotten me?' I questioned myself wearily.

'_Ichigo, they have not forgotten you. This is possibly the first time they have ever had to do this, give them some time._' Zangetsu comforted.

'I know that old man. But really three weeks?' I internally sighed

'_Stop putting yourself down, I've had enough of the storm this mood is causing. They come when they come just don't forget your job. Go see Urahara, go train, keep your mind busy._' Zangetsu suggested.

'Alright old man, I'm sorry for the storm, I'll go see hat and clogs later.' I stated.

Blinking I drew my attention back to where I was walking and noticed my front door a few steps away. Still wondering to myself where anyone from Soul Society was, I opened the door and was greeted by my dad flying, foot first towards me. Annoyance built within me as my hand grabbed his foot not even registering the force behind it. Before flicking my wrist downwards causing the goat beard to dent the floor. Sighing I walked over him to make my way to my room.

"Ichigo." The goat beard calmly said.

I sighed placing my foot on the third step and propelling around to walk back down. I peered around the wall that separated the stairs from the living room. "Yeah dad?" I queried.

"I need you to do me a favour." He stated.

I sighed again. 'Surprise, surprise' I muttered internally. "Yeah dad what do you want?" I asked trying to prevent the annoyance I felt not creep into my voice.

"I need you to make a delivery for me. A patient is home ridden and I've got patients still waiting in the clinic." Goat beard stated.

"Psh, where is it?" I queried. Goat beard handed me a piece of paper upon it was written a address at the other end of town. "It'll take me hours to get there." I moaned.

"Take the car." Goat beard commented holding out the keys towards me.

"…Are you sure dad?" I stammered.

"Yeah. Just be careful alright?" He stated caringly.

"Yeah I will. See you when I get back." I smiled back at him. Dropping my bag on a chair before quickly grabbing the tablets that I was to deliver.

Making my way to the car I glanced up at the pouring rain and sighed contently as the cold water ran over my skin. I smiled slightly as I stepped into the driving side of the car.

Carefully placing my seatbelt on I adjusted the mirrors to the angle I needed them at. Having only passed my driving test a few months ago I was still cautious when I drove. Placing the keys into the ignition I turned the keys and the car roared to life. I switched the lights on and placed my foot upon the clutch. Changing the gear to reverse, releasing the hand brake I gently released the clutch whilst applying the accelerator. I looked over my shoulder as I slowly reversed from the drive.

'Better take it steady this road can get busy at times.' I internally noted to myself. Edging out the drive, I hit the brake as a car sped past. 'See, take it steady.' I confirmed to myself.

Finally out of the drive I switched the windscreen wipers on to counter the water that would soon be blocking my view. Gently changing gear I accelerated off on my journey. The roads were quieter than I had been expecting as I reached the main road that connected the parts of the town. Signing along with the radio I checked my mirrors as I prepared to merge left into the filter lane at the exit I needed to be off. Glancing to my left blind spot just to insure there was no one I couldn't see. Content that there was no one I flicked the indicator switch and moved into the right hand side of the slip lane.

Gently applying the brake I slowed down up the incline for the roundabout that was ahead. Checking my mirrors again and glancing over my right hand shoulder to check my blind spot out of habit I indicated right and slowed to a stop at the line. Glancing at the empty roundabout I applied my accelerator and started my journey to the exit I wanted.

Sliding into the left lane after checking my mirrors and blind spot I indicated left as soon as I passed the second exit to ensure that if someone appeared from another road it would be apparent where I was heading. As I rounded the corner of the third exit I pressed my brake slightly to slow as I was slightly weary of the amount of water that was on the road.

As my foot pressed the brake the car lurched forward, panic flowed through my veins my mind becoming a hazy mess with information and panic that it could not handle. I pressed the brake harder noticing and the car lurched again. Somehow I realised I was veering to the left hand curb so in an attempt to prevent mounting it I steered right. Every nerve in my body told me something was wrong at this point, I only moved the wheel slightly but the car went at a angle and before I had time to react the wheels bounced over the central reservation. My heart pounding my hands gripping the wheel as tightly as I could Pressing the brake as hard as I could. I turned the wheel to the right so I would not crash into the wall that was straight ahead of me. The car spun on the spot to face the other way the car flying back over the central reservation.

Pain filed my body, as the car smashed into the wall upon the side of the road. Adrenaline left my body quickly and a feeling of cold quickly swept over me. The world began to black disappear into a black mix up, I glanced to my left just in time to see a lorry collide with what remained of the car, sending the pills flying into my face.

Muffled voices filled my ears and sirens sounded close by. 'Someone is talking to me, who is it?' I thought my lips not moving to ask the question. From what I could make out of the conversation the brakes had failed in the car and I was in a bad shape. 'How do they know the brakes failed?' I questioned myself. 'Oh my foot's on the brake.' I muttered internally.

'_Ichigo?_' Zangetsu asked though it sounded no louder than a whisper. '_Ichigo?' _concern filled his small voice.

The noise faded to static and the remaining of the light I could see faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Static, the first sound I had heard since the fading noise of the incident. The faint noise filled my ears though my vision remained dark. Focusing my energy upon the noise I try to make sense of it, I can not feel nor see anything. The overwhelming weightlessness begins to panic me.<p>

A muffle sounds nearby, I draw my attention to this and desperately try to focus upon it. The muffle is getting clearer, as I focus more I feel like cotton wool is being dragged out of my ears; or I am submerging from water, as the noise increases in volume.

"…I'm sorry." a unfamiliar voice stated.

Snuffling surrounded me as the creaking door closed.

"Ah… your,… your in a bad way son." the goat beard stated.

A bang suddenly sounded and feet marched into the room.

"What happened… Isshin tell me. Tell me!" A high pitched wail of a voice demanded.

"Can you not see that there are others here? Wait for the correct time to ask your questions." A cold voice stated.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me Isshin, brother, I was out of line." A quiet voice muttered.

Satisfied that my hearing had returned even if I could only determine old goat beard's voice, I began to focus the energy I had upon my sight. Trying to force my eyes to open; so I could finally put voices to the faces that they belonged to.

A orangey red screen lay curtained ahead of me, focusing upon this I try to force my eyes open. Suddenly pain shoots through my body, clouding everything else. As the pain intensifies I frantically attempt to return to my previous state. The pain increases again and I stop fighting, as my energy leeks from my mentality the pain somehow increases more. If I could I would be screaming at this moment.

Brightness appears from an unknown direction, the un-usual light grows brighter and somehow I detect a warmth radiating upon me. The pain although still present begins to ease; as though it is frightened off by the light. This light wraps around me filling my every sense with its warmth and light. A blue tint stains the light as it becomes brighter.

'_Ichigo?…_' A whispering Zangetsu asks me.

'Yes?' I queried back, slight shock pulsed through me when my inner voice answered groggily.

'_Don't leave me._' Zangetsu replied sorrowfully.

'Leave you, what are you talking about old man? I enquired concern seeping into my voice.

'_If you let that light consume you, you will arrive in Soul Society without me, your powers will be next to non. And we shall have to start training basically from scratch_.' Zangetsu stated the sorrow filling his voice by the end.

'So what do I do old man? Is it too late, have I already been consumed?' I questioned my mind in a panicked frenzy.

'_If it were too late we would not be able to have this conversation._' Zangetsu calmly stated. '_However we do not have long!_' Zangetsu pressed not awaiting my reply. '_What you must do in order to keep your powers and I, is no easy task. We shall have to fight similarly to when you wanted me to train you the Final Getsuga Tensh__õ ._' Zangetsu stated concern slipping into his voice.

'How will that help old man?' I queried panic filling me as the warmth closed in around me.

'_It will either; enable you to be sent to Soul Society via that light with your powers and I or, it will prevent you entering Soul Society via the light… but create a senkaimon for you to enter soul society that way, still with your powers and I intact._' Zangetsu calmly explained.

'So whatever happens I go to Soul Society?' I enquired despair clocking my tone.

'_Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry but your body can no longer sustain you._' Zangetsu kindly stated.

'Alright, lets do this.' I stated confidently. The blue tinted light fell away as my inner world appeared before me. The warm feeling still tingling in the back of my mind, I glanced around not surprised to see rain falling sideways from the sky. "How long has it been raining?" I questioned sympathetically, knowing Zangetsu's hatred of rain.

"Since I told you, you would have to go to Soul Society." Zangetsu stated his head hanging as the rain soaked his normally wild hair, causing it to stick to his head and face.

"Its not your fault this happened old man." I stated encouragingly.

Zangetsu's head shot up, a slight smile plastering his face when his eyes met mine. "Alright, Ichigo. Lets begin." Zangetsu stated, his black robe materialising into two swords. The first sword; the normal looking shikai form, Zangetsu threw this version at me. The second sword; the white version of Zangetsu's shikai form, he kept to himself.

I watched as my sword span through the air, lifting my hand and focusing some of my reiatsu; the little I could control, in the centre of my palm, calling the sword to me. "I warn you old man, I won't go easy on you." I stated a smirk obtaining my mouth.

"I would hope not Ichigo, remember this is a battle to maintain your power and me. Please don't disappoint me." Zangetsu stated smirking slightly.

"Let's go." I chanted whilst shunpoing over the distance that separated us.

Zangetsu nodded as he moved forward, he raised his blade causing it to clash with mine. Placing my weight upon the blade I try to force Zangetsu off although he counters with the same strength. I push forward a little more then decide to put some distance between us. I kick backwards with my right foot, causing myself to fly through the air, somersaulting I land a comfortable distance away.

"Come now Ichigo, get serious do you want to keep your powers or not?" Zangetsu scolded.

"Psh, of course I want to keep my power. I worked hard for it." I shouted back.

"Then prove it." Zangetsu stated coldly.

Annoyance ripped through me at how much Zangetsu's statement reminded me of Byakuya. I focus my reiryoku and steadily cause it to increase whilst refining it. 'Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.' I muttered internally. A cloud of smoke surrounded me as my outfit changed and my blade transformed. Glancing at Zangetsu I noticed him nod before a cloud of smoke engulfed him. As the smoke began to thin I noticed he too had entered the bankai mode. A slight smile touched my lips as I ran at Zangetsu with the full speed that bankai allowed me. Zangetsu also began to move closing the distance at an alarming rate.

Focusing upon Zangetsu I suddenly realise that he has not only entered bankai mode but he has also fused with my hollow, similar to the time when we were fighting for him to teach me the Final Getsuga Tenshõ. However the only indication that he was fused was his left eye had changed to a white iris and a black sclera.

'So that's your plan eh, old man?' I question internally. Realising that at this moment I would be no match for him, I kicked backwards and propelled myself into the air. Zangetsu noticed this and his sword swung towards me, missing me by about two centimetres. Sighing with relief I landed a small distance away, realising I did not have a lot of time I quickly placed my hand in front of my face and began focusing my hollow energy. The stiff material that was my mask began covering my face, my sight becoming tinged with yellow in the corners. The process completed I turned my head away from my hand slightly, something I sometimes seemed to do without any thought as to why I'm doing it.

Knowing I can now attack properly I run the short distance that remains between Zangetsu and I, raising my sword again, I feign a downward blow but as I notice Zangetsu's blade move to counter I use the speed of my hollowfied bankai and switch to a side slice. I watch as the blade connects with Zangetsu and his eyes widen, a smile suddenly appearing on his face. A tingling sensation shoots through my abdomen, I glance down and see Zangetsu's blade's hilt dangling out of the area. Sorrow fills me as I realise I lost.

"Well done, Ichigo." Zangetsu congratulated.

Confusion rises within me. "What do you mean, 'Well done,' I lost." I stated all confusion present within my voice.

Zangetsu smiled. "Don't you remember when we were fighting over the Final Getsuga Tenshõ? If you do compare that time to this." Zangetsu stated.

"So, you had to defeat me again for me to keep my power?" I enquired.

"No, Ichigo we need to fuse as one for this to work, however there was no time for a full out fight, your body is failing and fast. You must return out of it soon or we will cease to exist." Zangetsu stated in a hurried fashion. A warm feeling began issuing from the blade within me. "Don't look so worried Ichigo, we will see each other again." Zangetsu chuckled. The warm feeling began to wither as a force began to gather in between Zangetsu and I. The force steadily increasing Zangetsu glanced at me. "It's time for you to go back now Ichigo." As he completed this sentence the force building in between us forced me backwards. Pushing me off the blade and up towards my outer world.

"Thank you old man." I stated with a slight smile. The blue tinged light coming back into blinding sight I knew I had completed my task and made it out in time. 'I feel heavy for some reason… Suppose it's either my power or my body, either way I can put up with it.' I stated to myself. Focusing upon the light again I felt myself be surrounded by its warmth and light, pulling me closer into it's embrace.

The warmth and light intensify and I can no longer feel the heaviness that concerned me a moment ago, nor can I see the blue tinge in this blinding light any more. A breeze begins to blow on my face so intensely that it renders me unable to breathe. Panic begins to stir. The breeze stops. The warmth and the light begin to ebb from me and I cannot help but miss them slightly.

The world returns to a orangey red screen. A ground feeling occupies my back. I notice I can feel my body again, relief washes through me as I flex my fingers in an experiment. Content with the results I squeeze my eyes, slight happiness washes through me as I witness the slight darkening of the screen. Knowing that I am now back in control of my body without pain I flutter my eyes open.

My eyes widen when I realise several people are standing over me, looking directly at me, concern fills me when I realise that non of these people I know. Glancing from face to face I see confusion etched in each. Slight whispering issues from others further away. Confused I stretch propelling myself to sit up. The people surrounding me back away quickly. I scratch my head curious as to why these people seem scared of me, I notice black edged with white in the corner of my eye. I realise I am in my normal Shinigami outfit and I suddenly realise why these people are possibly afraid. 'I have a feeling that I just sort of just materialized here.' I stated to myself.

"E, e, e…xcuse me, s…sir." One of the people above me stated leaning slightly towards me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I queried with more venom in my voice than I anticipated.

"Er… sir. C, c, could you p, possibly t, tell me w, w, what your d, doing here?" The man hesitantly asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I died. So I'm in Soul Society." I stated anger begin to flow.

"Yes, s, sir. T, that's not w, what I m, meant. I m, meant how'd you a, arrive here?" He queried.

"I don't know, I just died. Why where is here and why is it such a big deal.?" I demanded my anger leaking into my voice and expression.

"Well, y, you s, s, see, sir…" He muttered.

"Well spit it out." I demanded.

"T, this is… t, the S, Seireitei s, sir. You s, see n, nobody a, arrives here. They n, normally h, have to b, be b, b, born here or t, travel h, here from the R, Rukongai." The man stated, shaking some what.

"I see." I murmured, shocked I glanced around I was indeed in the Seireitei, I'd been on this road before. I nodded internally that thankfully I was on the other side of the Seireitei than Kenpachi, I really could do without him at this moment. 'I'll go see Gramps he'll know what to do.' I decided internally. "Sorry for any trouble I caused you, I'll be on my way now." I stated rising to my feet, smiling internally as I felt Zangetsu slide to his normal position.

"E, excuse m, me s, sir. W, where are y, you going?" The man enquired still clearly wondering how I'd arrived here.

"To find out what's going on." I stated as I began to shunpo over the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters that are mentioned within this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>'Something's wrong, the Seireitei shouldn't be this quiet. I haven't seen a single soul or Shinigami since I arrived.' I noted confusion swirling causing a feeling of unease to churn within my stomach.<p>

'_Just go find out what to do Ichigo. Stop worrying I'm sure the Captain-Commander can explain once you get there._' Zangetsu stated a hint of urgency tainting his voice.

'I can sense that you're as tense as I am old man, so don't pretend you don't care.' I scolded.

'_I never said that I didn't care, just please hurry. Something doesn't feel right and I want to know what it is._' Zangetsu wined.

'Alright, alright. I have an idea how we could get there quicker.' I stated.

'_Bankai?_' Zangetsu asked.

'Bankai.' I stated my reiatsu raising. 'Tensa Zangetsu.' I finished . With more power now available to me my pace soon quickened and the distance that I had to cover suddenly seemed so small.

Calculating the small distance left, I forced more reiatsu into my feet as I propelled myself at almost full speed to the balcony that I could see. Knowing that Gramps would most likely be there, or at least somewhere near. My speed stopped as my feet connected with the balcony floor. Allowing my reiatsu to drop I slipped out of bankai as I began to glance around.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo. Just what do you think you are doing here?" A gravely old voice questioned in the higher pitch that meant the owner wanted an answer now.

Following the sound of the voice I knew to be gramps I found where he was seated, shifting my weight to my left foot I repositioned myself so that I faced him. As his words processed within my mind I felt my scowl deepen. "What do you mean what am I doing here? Be more specific Gramps." I replied allowing my confusion and anger lose within my tone.

"Well for starters, why are you in Soul Society? I have not sent for you as I told you I would. And another thing, why are you here in my office unannounced?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Well I assumed you would know why I'm in Soul Society. I bet you arranged it, and as for why I'm here in your …" I glanced around an unconvinced look seeping into my features. "…office, well naturally I want to know, what the hell is going on." I stated my anger gathering at the end. I found I had to restrain myself from lashing out.

"I have no idea why you are in Soul Society, I am not completely ready for you yet." Yamamoto stated in his slightly higher pitch indicating sincerity.

"I died." I stated through gritted teeth, preparing myself for whatever would happen now.

Yamamoto's brow clenched, confusion highlighting what was visible of his face. "What… you died? How? When?" He asked genuine confusion with a hint of concern emitted in his voice.

"Car crash, and I don't know when. Depends how long it took me to transition over here now, doesn't it?" I queried in return, annoyance causing one of my eyebrows to twitch.

"Indeed it does, I shall have to gather the information either via Urahara, Kisuke or captain Kurotsuchi. Do you know when and where you arrived?" Yamamoto quizzed seemingly oblivious to my tone.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago quite close to the Kuchiki manor." I stated itching the back of my head as I did so.

"You arrived within the Seireitei?" Yamamoto enquired his eyes widening.

"That's what I just said Gramps." I angrily replied. "Psh, stop getting people to repeat themselves." I added my annoyance causing my scowl to deepen and my voice to rise in pitch.

"Very well. I am sorry that you died Kurosaki, Ichigo. But you should not take your anger out on me." Yamamoto calmly stated, his eyes becoming hidden by his eyebrows once more.

"I'm not angry because I died, I knew that would happen sooner or later. I'm angry because you asked me to repeat myself, and ask me questions that you already know the answer to." I informed him calmer than I previously was.

"I deeply regret angering you, however I only ask questions I want to know the answer to." Yamamoto sorrowful said.

"Like hell you did, psh, admit that you set up that car crash Gramps. Just admit that you killed me, so that you wouldn't have to go looking for me." I demanded my anger flaring.

"I did no such thing." Yamamoto replied calmly. "However I can see why you would think that I would kill you, given the conversation we had three weeks ago." He added.

My anger died the second he revealed that he had not organized my death. "What?" I asked feeling empty of all emotions.

"I did not orchestrate your death, however I am glad that you were able to maintain your powers. They will be necessary in the tasks ahead." Yamamoto stated smoothly.

"Yeah…" I lamely stated. "My zanpakutõ didn't want to go through all the training again." I added.

'_It wasn't just my idea to keep your powers Ichigo. I did give you an option.' _Zangetsu stated slight anger radiating from his tone.

"Is that so?" Yamamoto asked. "Very well, as you're here I suppose I should decide what you should do now. I still intend for you to enter the academy, though you are now technically a full shinigami. There are things you need to learn." He stated emphasising his last sentence.

"Alright Gramps, I'm still willing to go. But what do I do in the mean time? Where will I stay?" I queried genuinely curious.

"That is the problem. I had not planned for you to arrive before I sent for you." Yamamoto frowned causing his furrow to deepen. "I shall summon the other Captains, this decision can not be made just by me." Yamamoto answered. His finger extended and a hell butterfly appeared. "Send this message to all Captains and Lieutenants. Your presence is required immediately within the assembly hall." Yamamoto spoke loudly. The butterfly upon receiving its task released Yamamoto's finger a small light engulfed it and twenty five butterflies set of for a Captain or Lieutenant. "I am going to the assembly hall to await the Captains and Lieutenants arrival. You will wait here. Someone will come for you when you are needed." Yamamoto ordered.

"Right, I'll wait." I stated. I moved over to the edge of the room, removing Zangetsu from my back as I sat against the far wall. Placing Zangetsu across my lap. 'Guess there's nothing to do but wait.' I muttered internally as I watched gramps exit the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	7. 515

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Water cascaded around me, the cold liquid not touching me but still surrounding me. Bright lights appear before me and the feeling that I am moving takes over. A roar somewhere in the distance captures my attention, lights suddenly blind me. The sound of metal scrapping metal now comes to my ears followed by darkness and silence.<p>

"Sir?" A timid voice asks somewhere in the distance. A slight pressure makes itself known though I cannot locate where. "Sir?" The voice says again, closer this time the pressure upon me increasing. "Sir!" The voice yells bringing me to my senses. I glance around confused. Realisation suddenly dawns upon me as I take in the confused Shinigami before me.

"Yeah, what?" I mutter.

"I have been sent by the Captain-Commander to retrieve you sir, if you would kindly follow me." He stated.

"Enough of the sir. Call me Ichigo, who are you anyway? I've never seen you before." I asked whilst I got up and placed Zangetsu back upon my back.

"It's not important sir, please just follow me." He ordered, completely ignoring my request.

Frowning I did as he asked, we made our way out of the room and down the hall to the left, we took a sudden right turn then entered the only door in the hallway located on the left hand side. Once through the door we were met with the corner of the meeting hall. To the right somewhere about the middle of the wall was Gramps sat on some kind of chair. In front of him the Captains stood in there lines behind each Captain stood there Lieutenant, except Gramps' who was stood by his side that was closest to me. No one seemed to have noticed me, glancing at the Shinigami that had brought me he motioned his head at the Captain-Commander. Sighing internally I walked slowly towards Gramps not looking at my friends that stood before him. When I arrived in front of Gramps his head motioned slightly to his right, nodding slightly I took a few extra steps to stand by Gramps' side. Taking a deep breath I turned to face the rows in front of me.

"As you are all now aware of my intentions I now need your decision." Gramps stated his eyes almost closed. "Those of you who disagree with my intentions are to say so now." he commanded. Silence filled the rather full hall, a slight static rang in my ears. "So be it, Kurosaki, Ichigo you shall begin your attendance of the Shinigami Academy next week. You will attend the enrolment day and you shall continue to attend the Academy until either you complete the specific courses I have enrolled you upon, or I allow you to leave. Is that understood?" Gramps looked at me at the last minute his right eye only slightly visible told me not to argue.

"I guess. I have a question though, where will I stay before I go to the Academy?" I hesitantly asked.

"You will be placed in one of the few accommodations at the Academy that allows future students to reside before they have enrolled. I shall give you the dates of when your enrolment and when your classes begin, along with a calendar. I expect you can keep up with dates and I will be informed of any day that you miss." Gramps stated handing me a bag that was quite heavy. "In there is some more casual clothing for you to wear whilst you attend the enrolment day. None of the students will take kindly to someone in Shinigami robes enrolling." he stated.

"Fine, when can I go to my accommodation?" I queried.

"You will be escorted there as soon as you have changed." Gramps said a touch of amusement within his voice.

"Psh, fine where can I get changed?" I asked getting annoyed. Gramps motioned to the guy who had led me here. Rolling my eyes I moved back over to the guy who's name I didn't know. He led me out of the hall down the small hallway and opened a door that was directly opposite the hallway we had just exited. Going through the door I noticed the room was quite small and was being used to hold items of cleaning. 'Great.' I muttered internally. As I opened the bag I realised there were four folded items of cloth, some simple sandals along with a calendar and a letter. The cloth pieces were all different shades two green, two brown the sandals a strange mixture of the colours. Picking up all the cloth I noticed that they had given me a complete outfit in both colours. Sighing internally I folded the brown top and green bottoms back up and placed them back into the bag.

I changed quickly placing my normal uniform with my other items and carefully ensuring Zangetsu was secure upon my back. I exited the cramped room and looked around for someone to take me to my new accommodation. The hallway was empty. "Hello?" I questioned the walls. My frown deepened. I began to walk back to the meeting room, gripping the handle I noticed a stiffness in the door. It wouldn't open. "What the hell?" I queried.

"You won't be able to open it." A fairly familiar voice stated.

Glancing towards the voice's source I took in the sight of the Shinigami who acted as my guide earlier dressed in a white top with black trousers that had hints of blue upon them. "Psh, and why won't I be able to open it?" I questioned him my temper rising slightly.

"Only low levels of reiatsu can open it your excreting too much for the door to open." He stated smiling slightly. "Anyway you don't need to go in there I will escort you to your new accommodations if your ready?" He queried.

Annoyance rose within me as he explained, "Yeah, fine just lead the way already." I all but yelled at him a look of concern flashed across his face before his amused look returned.

After what felt like years of walking slowly through the streets of the Seireitei with surprisingly no one getting in our way or stopping us we finally arrived at a giant gate, the wall to the right stated that this was the 'Spiritual Arts Academy.' Behind the gate I could see the multi-storey building that surprising looked a lot like my old high school in layout. 'Guess all schools use the same design.' I mussed to myself. Walking through the gate I noticed a wide grass area that extended from the front to both sides of the building.

Taking a right hand turn we started towards a building separated from the academy that was at least twice the high but less than half as wide. When approaching the door I noticed a sign to the left stating that this building was 'Student Accommodation.' I noticed my guide swipe a key before the door swung open. The entrance hall was pretty unimpressive, there was corridors to dorms and elevators right in front of us.. Quietly following my guide we moved towards the elevators, nerves began to creep up on me as I realised I had no idea where we were going.

A binging noise signalled the arrival of an elevator and the doors to my left slid open, I nervously stepped in and stood next to my guide who still refused to tell me his name. I carefully watched as he pressed the button to ascend to the fifth floor. The elevator doors closed and slowly began to rise. The elevator made its binging noise again and we set off onto the fifth floor. We made an immediate right then headed down the first corridor on the left hand side we travelled down this corridor a little while until my guide stopped abruptly in front of me. He swiped the card on the door labelled 515 and entered the room.

Stepping into the apartment or room I noticed a built in wardrobe to my left and a wall with a door to my right. This created a little miniature corridor that somehow was quite well lit. Walking along my miniature corridor I noticed a double bed pushed against the back and side wall. A desk with an alarm clock situated upon it and a chair were on the right hand side wall and a chest of draws on top of which sat a television was situated on the left hand side wall.

"Well here you are sir, There is a community kitchen just down the hall, I'm sure you'll be able to find it. The enrolment day starts the day after tomorrow at 8, please do not be late. Also I have been asked to inform you that you must read the letter before then, and that you must treat your teachers and fellow students with respect. I hope you enjoy your time at the Academy." He stated quickly exiting after his speech.

'Guess this is it. Better get used to the idea that I'm a student again.' I sighed internally. 'I'll read the note tomorrow.' I stated as I placed it next to the clock. 'I better get some sleep, its been a really long day.' I mutter to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	8. Enrolment Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><em>To Kurosaki, Ichigo.<em>

_As you are aware you will be attending the Shinigami Academy, you are expected to attend the enrolment day to establish yourself with your fellow students. The date that your enrolment takes place is circled on your calendar and begins at 8 am sharp. Do not be late!_

_Whilst you are attending this academy I expect you to behave and not cause trouble for any of your teachers. Just so that you are aware some of the students will know of you and your contributions within Soul Society. I must ask that you endure this WITHOUT causing a scene._

_Within the envelope there should be your key and a bracelet, I ask that you wear this at all times in the Academy, or near other students or teachers. The bracelet will suppress your over-flowing spiritual pressure. I will be informed of all times that you are not wearing it._

_Remember where you are and try to keep your temper in check._

_From Genryūsai Yamamoto._

_P.S Keep your Zanpaktō with you at all times._

'I can't believe that guy. He made me read this… why couldn't he have just told me? Grr, he drives me insane. What does he mean keep my anger in check, he's never even seen me angry. Though I suppose he's read all about it in reports from others. But still, he's insane, I wouldn't have got angry if he'd just told me but no I had to read some stupid letter.' I internally raged wearing a path in my floor.

'_As much as I'm enjoying the ever imposing threat of lightning, if you don't hurry and get ready you are going to be late.'_ Zangetsu muttered.

Flashing a glance at the silent wall clock I noticed he was right. "Oh, crap." I almost shouted. Quickly pulling on the brown top and green trousers and slipping into the surprisingly comfortable sandals. Snatching the envelope from the top of the bag and digging into it until my fingers clasped around the bracelet Gramps had been talking about. It was a dark brown colour and seemed to be made up of six strap like things tangled together in some fashion similar to plats. Placing the bracelet over my left hand I some how managed to fasten the clasp on my first try. Content that Gramps would be happy I grabbed Zangetsu and dashed for door.

'_Key Ichigo, don't forget it.' _Zangetsu stated calmly just as I reached the door.

'Thanks old man.' I internally chuckled as I grabbed my key and headed out the door, Zangetsu chuckling in my mind.

The journey to the Academy was surprisingly uneventful I noticed I was not the only one running a little late as I passed people dressed similarly to me on the way. During the rather full lift journey I had managed to secure Zangetsu upon my back this had made me feel better immediately, though I hadn't noticed I was nervous. At the Academy were big signs and temporary fences in place to ensure everyone went the right way. A few smartly dressed people were herding everyone that for some reason hadn't completely worked out where to go. Once past all this commotion was a large field filled with tents with a small stage before it. Surprisingly there were a lot of people all cramped before the stage, most of which seemed to already have there uniforms.

'Oh great, is this thing for everyone in the school?' I muttered to myself. Slight claustrophobia seeped in as the space surrounding became more packed with bodies. My head began to throb from all the voices yelling at each other to be heard. A loud bang silenced everyone drawing attention to the stage where Gramps stood.

"Welcome one and all, for those of you who don't know the tents behind me all contain a different class that can be taken at the academy. Although some of tents are more suited for out elder students I encourage the younger students to have a look. If you like a class then you may sign up to the class, this does not mean that you have been accepted into that class as timetables need to be put together and your entrance exam scores will be taken into consideration. With that said you are dismissed, please look round at all the Academy has to offer." Gramps stated.

'Exam scores what is he talking about, oh great am I gonna be in the bottom classes because I missed some exam? Why didn't he put this in his note?' I mumbled.

'_Ichigo, didn't he mention something about already enrolling you upon specific courses. Maybe we should take this chance to try find out what they are.'_ Zangetsu calmly stated.

Standing stationary for a while I waited as the number of bodies surrounding me decreased, As I began to walk in the general direction of the tents I wondered where I should begin, each tent had its class stated just above the open doorway and most of the ones I passed seemed to full of people for me to consider attempting to go in. Wandering aimlessly looking at the slightly cloudy sky I began to wonder why Gramps had even made me attend today. Muttering could be heard in every direction, my ever present frown deepening as I tried to tune it all out. Pressure connected with my right hand arm as I was pushed slightly backwards.

"Hey, watch were your going first year scum." A boy scoffed, his blue uniform catching the sun almost as much as his light brown hair. He was of about average height and build, a Zanpaktō strapped securely to his side. Three other guys of about the same size and build surrounded him all wearing the Academy uniform and carrying their Zanpaktō. The guys surrounding the one that had made a comment scoffed a laugh at what he'd said. Pivoting back the angle that he had forced me back I continued on my trip to who knows where. "Hey, hey you, are you listening to me?" The same irritating voice asked. Stopping I turned so I completely faced them, my scowl growing deeper. "Ain't ya gonna say your 'sorry'?" He asked whilst the boys around him laughed behind their hands. I continued to stare down the kid deciding to let my anger out via in-visioning my glares killing him. "Well…? What's the matter carrot-top, cat got ya tongue?" He scoffed. Sticking my tongue out I turned and tried to make my way to the nearest tent. "Well looky here boys, this one's got some nerve. What do ya say we teach him a lesson?" the same dreary voice quizzed the mindless sheep replying with a chorus of 'Yeah!'

I felt him running at me, I could feel the anger that he radiated. Closing my eyes I concentrated on where he was and stepped sideways just enough, opening my eyes again I noticed him run past me. Not expecting my move and unable to stop himself. A look of 'What the…?' possessed his face causing me to internally chuckle. Noticing a tent's entrance to my left I began to enter. "What, you afraid of me or something?" The brat queried. The words made me freeze, I did not like being called afraid. I was the one that made people afraid and there was no way I would ever be afraid of this childish bully. But those words had been enough for me to want to teach him a lesson.

"What's going on here?" A high pitched voice queried. A lady dressed in blues stood beside me glaring at the delinquents. "I've told you about trying to pick fights." she stated calmly. The boys smiles fell, their hands gliding back to their sides. "Now just go wherever you were heading." she coldly added. The boys began to mutter quietly amongst themselves as they shifted away. The light brown haired one purposely walked in a massive arch to glide in front of me.

"Don't think this ends here." He muttered. Before continuing his weird path to catch his friends.

"Well that sure was exciting, don't you think Mr. Kurosaki?" She questioned smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	9. Enrolment Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>'What, who the hell is this person? Why did those idiots suddenly back down when she arrived? Though I suppose the main thing that is bothering me is why is she smiling at me?' I questioned internally confused over this lady, her robes seemed to be fluctuating between red and blue, the red only appearing where light reached. This left the shadowed areas seemingly a darker blue than it probably was. Her long dark red hair flowed freely in the slight wind as her deep violet eyes bore into mine.<p>

"Hehe, sorry I couldn't resist the urge to see your face. It was amusing, hehe, sorry. Your probably wondering who I am right?" She giggled. "Well, I'm a fellow first year here at the Academy, though as you might have guessed I'm not your average student. I'm a noble, my name is Akane Ukitake. Nice to meet you Kurosaki-Shi." She stated not giving me the chance to answer.

"Please call me Ichigo, I hate all that formal stuff." I stated amusement tainting my voice as I realized why the group had quickly left.

"Alright, but only if you call me Akane." She smiled. "So seen any class you want to take? I really can't decide." She muttered on.

"Fine. I haven't looked at any of them yet I was just trying to get somewhere less filled with people. Why is everyone here anyway? I thought this was just for first years." I queried.

"Oh that's simple, depending upon your year within the Academy, depends upon what subjects you can study. Therefore all the subjects the Academy have to offer are here, the elder students come to sign up for the classes they want to take as well. But the oldest students have the most choice, though depending on your exam scores you might be able to enter higher levelled classes this year." She stated.

"I see, how do you find out your score?" I quizzed felling slightly guilty that I was effectively forcing this person to talk to me.

"What… you don't know your score? Hmm, well I guess the teachers will know your score and if you can be accepted to the class. You should just go look at all the Academy has to offer, talk to the teachers I'm guessing they probably want to speak with you anyway. I'm sorry I can't come with you but I'm sure I'll see you around. I have to go now, see you later Ichigo." She informed me adding a polite smile before turning as she began to walk away.

"Yeah, thank you for your help Akane." I commented smiling slightly.

Glancing around I noticed I was still close to the tent that I had attempted to retreat to, deciding that it was a good a place as any to start I entered.

"Ah, hello there. So are you interested in the history of the Soul Society?" The man behind the only table questioned. His light brown hair framing his face and contrasting with his dark eyes.

"A little, could you tell me what the course covers?" I queried genuinely curious.

"Well, the course begins with the start of basic beginning of Soul Society and works its way forward to the modern times. Its quite informative but can be a bit intense especially around exam times…" The man began seemingly pleased.

"Well, well, well." If it isn't our little first year coward. Where's your noble bodyguard? Did she decide you weren't worth protecting?" An annoyingly familiar voice taunted. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed the kid had his followers surrounding him. Rolling my eyes slightly I glanced back at the teacher recoiling slightly as he nervously shuffled away from the oncoming children. "Oh, still not talking eh? Well then why don't I see if I can make you talk?" The bully teased.

"I'm sorry about this." I muttered to the teacher as I turned to face the gang, focusing on a spot behind them I walked forward pushing through there attempted blockade.

"Hey, where the hell do you think your going? Your not getting out of this." The bully shouted though I was only a few steps away, glancing over at him again I deepened my scowl slightly. Then deciding I'd had enough of them began to walk toward the next tent. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He stated, a tug informed me that he had grabbed me though the tug vanished as soon as it had brought itself to my attention. Curiosity flared as I turned to see what had happened. The bully crouched before me, his right hand being held tenderly by his left. Frowning I looked closer at his right hand, confusion hit me as I realized his hand had slight burn marks upon it.

'What happened?' I queried internally.

'_He made the mistake of grabbing me and not your clothes. He will not make the mistake of grabbing a Zanpaktō again.' _Zangetsu stated.

'You burnt him?' I asked astonished that Zangetsu would do such a thing just because he was grabbed.

'_I didn't have a choice Ichigo, it's a defence mechanism I don't have control of. It only happens when a person whom I can feel malicious intent coming from tries to grab me.' _Zangetsu stated slight regret tinting his voice.

'Alright, I was just wondering Old man. What should I do with these kids? I don't really want to get into a fight before I even get into the Academy.' I questioned.

'_Hmm, I guess you could keep dodging but something tells me that you might not get that much hassle from them. At least not today.'_ Zangetsu said.

"What the hell did you do?" The grating bully's voice woke me up to the world again.

"Nothing." I stated simply allowing no annoyance to leak into my voice.

"Nothing? You call this nothing?" He shouted indicating his hand.

"I didn't do anything, you just grabbed my Zanpaktō." I said my impatience glowing.

"What? Your Z…Zanpaktō?" He questioned his voice growing quiet.

"Yeah, what the hell did you think it was? You think someone would just cart something like this around for no reason?" I questioned my annoyance and impatience seeping into my words. The kid looked dumbfounded. Deciding I'd had enough I turned around and began to walk to the tent again not caring what the kids did.

The rest of the day passed quickly, though I still had no idea what classes I would be attending. A feeling of worry filled me as I thought about the day I would have to attend without so much of a clue as to where I was meant to be. Realisation hit me as I noticed a pair of students carrying uniforms. 'Damn it, I forgot all about the uniform.' I cursed internally. I ran after the students who looked panicked as I approached them.

"Hey, excuse me. Could you tell me where you get the uniforms?" I questioned trying to sound polite and not annoyed.

"Er… there." The one on the left stated pointing to the tent on my right hand side.

"Thanks." I muttered, running inside.

"Hello there kid, just tell me your name and I'll check the list to see what you need." The elderly looking lady stated, her surprisingly vibrant green eyes locking with mine.

"Er, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I stated.

"Ah, yes I see." She muttered her attention now placed upon the book looking item in front of her. "K… K… ah yes, here we are Kurosaki, Ichigo. OK, looks like you've already been placed upon your classes, hmm. So I'll go get your uniform and books. Oh it says something about a letter too. Ah yes now I remember." She muttered to herself. She began patting her pockets and delved into her left-hand side trouser pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here you go kid, you take that and wait here, I'll be right back with all your stuff." She informed me whilst making her way to a divider in the tent.

Curiosity flared as I ripped the envelope open.

_To Kurosaki, Ichigo._

_Within this envelope you will find your timetable accompanied by a list of everything you will be studying. I would like you to tick or delete the subjects as you complete them._

_From Genryūsai Yamamoto._

_P.S. There is also a note within this envelope that is to be given for each of your teachers to look at. This can be given at the beginning or end of a lesson, I will leave that choice to you, however it must be done within the first lesson you have with each teacher.._

'Psh, now I defiantly feel like I'm back at school.' I thought pulling out my timetable and giving it a quick glance.

"Here you are. That's everything the list says you need. I hope you enjoy your time at the Academy." She stated with a smile. I smiled slightly back as I turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, I've been informed to tell you that your classes start tomorrow." She stated. A cold sweat dripped down my head at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	10. First Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Brightness, forcing my eyes open I glance around taking a minute to remember where I am. A blue and white uniform lies on the table next to my bed. Realizing where I am and what I'm meant to be doing I jump out of bed and hurry to change, stuffing the letter, timetable and key card into my pockets, whilst grabbing the bag I had filled with the books I would need today before securing Zangetsu on my back and running out the door, down the corridor before anxiously awaiting the lift. As sigh of relief passed my lips as the lift binged its arrival and the doors opened. Two girls stood inside wearing a red and white uniform, one was slightly smaller than the other. I hurried into the lift not really making any notes about their appearance as irritation over the lift began to surround me. Hushed tones could be heard behind me as I resisted the urge to ask what there problem was.<p>

The lift finally arrived on the ground floor and I rushed out and headed straight for my first room, though I've no idea where it is. 'Psh, you think Gramps would have given me a map.' I complained. I slowed down at the Academy gates in an attempt to not draw attention to myself. Rummaging around in my pocket I found my timetable and quickly glanced at the room I was meant to be heading to. '201, wonder where that is?' I queried to myself as I shoved the paper into my pocket. Walking swiftly into the Academy I noticed a staircase ahead of me the sign next to which indicated there were four floors. A number of rooms marked next to the floor. I noticed that upon the second floor was rooms 200 - 250, with this in mind I started up the stairs.

Arriving upon the second floor I noticed signs one pointing left stating '200-224', the other pointing left stating '225 - 250'. Taking this into account I started of to the left noting the numbers as they passed. Odd numbers were on my right and even numbers on my left. Nearing the end of the corridor I noticed the room number 201, I rushed into the room. The instant the door opened I have to catch my breath as the hall that lay in front of me was huge. The chairs slanting downwards to the small desk at the front, a few students rested within the rows in front of me, no-one seemingly not noticing my entrance. Looking towards the front I noticed a guy with bright blue hair flicking through some pages seeming to arrange them. Remembering the note Gramps had given me I walked towards his desk. When I was in front of him I cleared my throat slightly. "Hey, are you the teacher?" I questioned just to be sure.

"Ah yes. Please take a seat anywhere." He stated only slightly glancing at me.

"Er, well you see. I have to show this note to all my teachers. So here." I stated, handing him the note checking that it wasn't my timetable.

"Ah right, give me a minute while I read it." He said, grabbing the note and opening it. His eyes scanned the note, his eyes widening at something on the note. He glanced up at me, his eyes widened more, his hands shaking slightly he handed the note back to me. "Right ok, please go take a seat Mr. Kurosaki." he mumbled.

'What the hell does this note say to make him act like that?' I wondered. Contemplating reading the thing, as I turned to choose a seat I noticed a lot more students had entered and seated themselves. Stuffing the note into my pocket I decided I would read the thing later. Taking a seat near the front, shuffling so that I wouldn't have to take Zangetsu off my back. I rummaged through my bag for the book I would need this lesson and placed it on the desk as I waited for the teacher to start.

"Ah, right yes. Hello students and welcome to Kido training. This morning we will be learning incantations of the least powerful and hopefully doing some practice a little later. I would like you to try to memorise as many of the incantations as possible and during the course we can test to see how high in the different forms you can go. We will be learning the 'Ways of Binding' first. Are there any questions?" He calmly stated, the speech sounded rehearsed like he'd said it a hundred times before. The eerie silence that followed ensured that no questions would be asked. "Right then, open your books to the 'Binding Arts' and begin memorising, you will be tested on lower and higher spells during this course so you would do well to memorise as many as you can." He stated, the sounds of books being opened filled the hall. I glanced at my book. Flipping the front page to find the contents, after finding the correct page I began to read. The book explained the use of the binding art as well as the incantation. On some of the arts was stated what could happen if you mixed up your words I decided I would need more reciting with those than the others. Out of interest I looked at a binding I had seen Byakuya use, number 61: Six Light Rod Prison. Thinking I would try it some time to see how it went.

"Ok, times up. I hope you memorised as many as you can. We have some time later today to practise what we've learnt today. I look forward to seeing you all then." He stated, shooting me a worried glare before focusing his attention upon sorting his papers again.

Glancing at my timetable again I noticed my next class was over the hall in room 200. I grabbed my book and put it back in my bag, I walked slowly out of the room and entered the room across the hall. The layout was a lot different the only desk in the room was at the front, at which a lady with long dark pink hair was sitting. Where the seats and tables had been in the previous room, there was mats with small tables in front of them. Walking up to her I\grabbed the note again. "Excuse me are you teaching the next class?" I questioned , she nodded not looking at me. "Well, I have this note I'm suppose to give to all my teachers for them to read." I stated trying not to sound bored. She held out her hand and I placed the note within it. She scanned the note before handing it back.

"So your Kurosaki, Ichigo then?" She questioned making it almost sound like a statement.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered.

"I've heard a lot about you. I just hope you do well in my class." She muttered. "Now take a seat on a mat, anywhere you want." She stated still not looking my way. I placed the note back in my pocket and made my way over to a mat near the front. Again the room had filled during my talk with the teacher. I unhooked Zangetsu from my back and sat cross-legged on a mat, placing Zangetsu on my lap. Once seated I placed the book for this lesson on the desk in front of me. I noticed a flash of dark red to my right, glancing over my shoulder I noticed Akane sat next to me. She was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Hello again, Ichigo." She almost sang.

"Hey Akane, I'm glad we have a class together." I muttered. She giggled slightly.

"Right settle down, welcome to Reiatsu Control. Though this is a fairly simple class that you can only accomplish by yourself I am here to asses your development and test you at certain times. Now I need you all to sit cross-legged and close your eyes, try focus on your reiatsu then try to make it undetectable. I know that this will take a long time with most of you, therefore if you feel you are struggling you are more than welcome to after Academy classes, or advice depending on your problem. Begin." The teacher stated sounding cold throughout her speech.

'Ok, so how do I do this, I can't use the technique that we used for that canon ball. How do I control my reiatsu let alone make it undetectable?' I queried myself as I closed my eyes and placed my hands firmly upon Zangetsu.

'_Ichigo, if you truly wish to master your reiatsu, then I shall teach you how. Firstly picture a river, a wide fast flowing river. Now slow the speed of the river, try to cause it to be still. When you manage that you will have control of your reiatsu. As control is not about how wide the river is, but how fast or slow you can make it flow.' _Zangetsu stated, his voice echoing slightly in my head.

I did as he asked I imagined a river, a wide fast flowing one and began to concentrate on slowing the current down. It was not as easy as it had sounded. The currents pushes against my attempts to slow it, the water slowly losing force. The water slowed again and only slight ripples could be seen, concentrating more I forced even the ripples to be still. A rumble in the distance broke my concentration and the river ran fast and free once more. 'Damn it all, I had it then. What was that rumbling?' I queried.

'_That was from the outside world perhaps you should open your eyes and find out.' _Zangetsu coldly stated.

Opening my eyes I came face to face with the teacher. Cold sweat dripped down my head as chills ran up and down my spine. "I'm surprised." She said. "You completely hid your reiatsu for a couple of seconds then." She added. She glanced down eyeing Zangetsu.

"He's cheating, he has a Zanpaktō helping him. That's not fair the rest of us have to accomplish this on our own. What makes him so special? Why is he allowed a Zanpaktō?" A voice cried out from the back, turning slightly I noticed the slightly familiar face of the bully from yesterday, however somehow he was different though I couldn't place it at this distance.

"If you have a problem with me having my Zanpaktō, why don't you try to take it off me?" I queried standing up to face the boy, holding Zangetsu in front of me. The boy smirked and rushed from his seat into the isle, down the stairs until he reached me. Without a second thought he grabbed Zangetsu, a second later he was kneeling on the floor clutching his hand. Just like the bully had yesterday, I smiled slightly and placed Zangetsu onto my back. "You're a fool, don't you know not to touch another person's Zanpaktō? Do you even realise what a Zanpaktō is?" I questioned him as he glanced at me in an evil manner.

"Why do you get one though? It's not fair, I bet it helped you earlier." He muttered.

"I have one because I do, if you keep training and try to communicate I'm sure one day you'll have one too." I stated annoyance seeping into my tone.

"You think your better than me just because you have your Zanpaktō and I don't?" He questioned.

"I don't, I feel it's important to take into account everyone's abilities. In a battle it could be the difference between life and death. Never underestimate someone, especially your enemies." I gloomily replied remembering the times I had done just that.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you speak of battle as if you know about it. But your just an Academy student like the rest of us." He yelled.

"Me, I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo. Former Substitute Soul Reaper, and I know more about battle than you will learn in this Academy." I stated, silence echoing around me. The boy's eyes widening at the mention of my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	11. First Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Right, everyone. Class dismissed, Mr. Kurosaki if I could have a word with you?" The teacher stated rather than asked. I nodded as I placed my book back in my bag and waited for the class to leave. "I would prefer if you didn't injure the other students whilst your in this class,. Although that is not why I asked you to remain behind. I would like to place you on the first test of Reiatsu Control, as what I've seen today leads me to believe that in the few weeks before the test you will have mastered this class." She stated looking pleased.<p>

"Really? I've always had a problem with my reiatsu control, why is it I'm good at it?" I questioned genuinely curious.

"It may have something to do with your Zanpaktō, have you been communicating with him easier or more often than before?" The teacher queried.

"Er, sure I guess he's easier to talk to and I guess we talk more than before. But isn't that just because I'm fully dead now? Ah, does it really matter?" I stated getting annoyed slightly at myself for starting the conversation on this path.

"No, all that matters is your control of your reiatsu. I'm going to send a request to the Head-Captain that you be allowed to practise in a secure area without your bracelet. Oviously I will let you know as soon as I have his answer." She simply stated . "You may go." She added waving me away with her hand. I grabbed my timetable again and noticed I had about half an hour for break before I would have to meet up for a practical version of Kido. Wondering what time it was I grabbed my bad and headed out the door. Deciding I would take my break near the field my timetable stated my next class was on, I grabbed the door and yanked it open. Surprise hit me when I was greeted by Akane's smiling face.

"Hey, thought I'd wait for you. Where are you next?" She asked.

"Er, my timetable says 'Field 4' but I didn't even know where that is." I sighed externally.

"Well your in luck, I know where it is, I'd be happy to show you. I'm on field 3 in a little while and there right next to each other." She giggled.

"Thanks." I stated we walked quietly through the corridors and exited the Academy we headed towards the Accommodations slightly before turning left onto the field that had been filled with tents a day earlier. The field look incredibly larger with the absence of the tents. "So which field is this?" I queried.

"This is field three and four. When lessons start a barrier rises from the ground splitting the whole in two, you'll be on the right-hand side of the barrier and I'll be on the left. Fairly simple really, the other two fields are the other side of the academy." She stated looking pleased with herself.

"Ah ok.." I said lamely, not fully convinced I understood I decided that I would wait until lessons began to see this barrier.

The time past fairly Quickly as Akane and I sat looking at the field. Sooner than I imagined a blue light radiated in the centre of the field before rushing upwards to fill the space between the ground and the sky. Nodding a goodbye to Akane I entered the right-hand side of the now divided field. I glanced around and noticed a large group of people were already sat within the side of the field. Wondering how I had missed them before I sat down and awaited the teachers arrival.

"Ah good, you all found your way here ok." The male teacher from before said, shooting a concerned glance at me again. "Er well I guess, spread out and practice what you can remember, no looking in your books." He stated. "I don't care that it's your first lesson." He added. Looking around I noticed that most people had spread out so that there were no obstacles in their path. Taking a few steps forward, passing a still rather nervous teacher as I did so. Stopping a good few steps away from him, I glanced around to ensure there was enough distance between me and the students either side of me. I began to try to remember the incantations for any of the Binding Arts I had looked at previously. Scratching my head as I struggled to remember a single word that was written in the damn book a familiar reiatsu appeared behind me. I whipped around to ensure my senses weren't off and there she was.

"Ah, Miss. Kuchiki. Thank you for coming, though I still don't fully understand why you wanted to come." The teacher said looking confused.

"I have my reasons." She stated smiling slightly at him, her gaze scanned the field and then landed firmly on me. Her sweet smile turned into a big grin as she began to walk over to me. "Haha, so you really are a student here?" She sarcastically asked.

"Of course, when Gramps asks for something you know he gets his way." I stated muttering slightly.

"Indeed he does, now why don't you show me some Kido?" She giggled, probably remembering times she had seen Renji attempt the same task.

"Psh fine, just don't get your hopes up midget." I said, smiling slightly as she glared evilly at me. I turned to face the space I was suppose to be practicing in. 'Great now what? I really don't remember any of the incantations.' I murmured internally.

'_Do you remember any from your time in the living world?' _Zangetsu questioned.

'Yeah but I don't know the chant for them.' I replied.

'_Well, does that really matter? Just try it, your going to have to channel your energy and control it. So direct the river into your hands and slow the water flow.' _Zangetsu stated.

'Fine here goes.' I internally said as I placed my hands in front of me and began to focus. 'Way of Binding number 61: Six Light Rod Prison' I thought internally. The power within my hands began to build as I focused on calming it, a yellow glow formed on my hands and light shot outwards before it collided with a tree. The light surrounded a small portion of the tree's trunk with its glow before dimming slightly to reveal the light prison I had created. Turning back to Rukia a slight smile crept onto my face.

"Of all the 'Ways of Binding' for you to remember it would be this one. Well I'm slightly impressed though disappointed at the same time." Rukia stated sighing slightly.

"And why the hell would that be?" I questioned angrily.

"You didn't blow up like Renji does its rather un-amusing when you actually pull it off." She sighed again.

"Sorry to disappoint." I laughed slightly back at her.

"Maybe I should punish you." She stated as an evil grin crept upon her face. Her hands raised towards me and a yellow rope like light encased me, making me fall to the floor.

"Really midget, this again. Didn't I break this thing the first time we meet?" I queried raising one of my eyebrows.

"Yes but I don't think you'll be able to do that again with your limiter on." She chirped in reply.

My body felt heavy weighed down especially where the light constricted me. Feeling the strength of the binding I focused on speeding my internal river up. The binding no longer felt heavy, shooting a smirk at Rukia I stood up still encased in the light. Forcing the internally river slightly faster I pulled my hands apart as the binding fell away from me and disappeared. Slowing the current again I forced it all the way back to a very slow flow. Grinning slightly as I noticed Rukia's shocked face that she quickly composed. "How's that? What were you saying about not being able to?" I jokingly asked.

"Hmm, well this isn't the first time you've proved me wrong." She stated smiling slightly. She glanced around her eyes widening at something. Confusion caused me to look around to notice we had drawn a crowd.

"Why are you here Rukia?" I queried wondering how I hadn't noticed the spectators.

"I wanted to see you blow up remember Ichigo." She sarcastically answered. "Also I had to check how your first day was going." She added.

"Interestingly." I stated simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	12. First Day Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>The wind softly blew the hair around her face the sunlight sparkling in her eyes. Smiling slightly I forgot the things around me, nothing seemed to matter apart from her. Her smile comforted me, the feel of her reiatsu flowing softly around me created a feeling of safety. So caught up in her presence I almost didn't notice when a weight was suddenly added to my back. Her confused face with the slight look of hurt in her eyes was the only thing that raised my awareness of the world around me.<p>

"What's up Ichigo? Who's this?" A familiar voice questioned me.

Confusion rose within me glancing to my left shoulder where the voice had come from, I noticed Akane was on my back, her hands wrapped loosely around my neck. "What the hell Akane, get off me." I stated my anger rising. Showing my shoulders backwards I hoped to dislodge her. She just giggled at my actions. Glancing back at Rukia I noticed she was now staring at the ground, hurt written all over her face. "Damn it Akane this isn't funny, get off me!" I yelled.

"Fine, Mr. grumpy. Who's this anyway?" She questioned as she slid of my back and stepped beside me, her hand snaking its way onto my arm.

My anger rising as I shook my arm loose. "What you're a noble and you don't know Rukia?" I questioned unconvinced.

"Oh, my apologies Miss. Kuchiki I didn't recognise you in your shinigami uniform." Akane stated glaring at Rukia.

Rukia looked up the hurt still evident in her eyes a fake smile gracing her face as she locked eyes with Akane. "Oh it's quite alright. I didn't realise who you where until Ichigo mentioned your name. Then again I have only met you a few times at the noble's meeting." Rukia stated her eyes closing with fake happiness.

"Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." Akane worryingly replied.

"I'm here on orders from the Captain-Commander to check on Ichigo and to ensure that he hasn't seriously hurt anyone." Rukia stated in a commanding tone. "Ichigo…" She started drawing her attention to me. "Will you meet me later I have some information I need to pass on when others are not around." She continued looking serious.

"Sure, when and where?" I questioned.

"How about 8 this evening at the main gates?" She replied staring unemotionally at me.

Quickly pulling out my timetable and checking when my last lesson, looking back at Rukia I nodded. "Yeah that's fine." I stated.

"See you then Ichigo." She said turning to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. The Captain-Commander wanted me to give you this." She stated holding out an envelope. Walking towards her I gently took the envelope from her hand, smiling slightly as I did. She returned the smile her eyes filling with hope again. Opening the envelope I pulled out the letter.

_Ichigo,_

_I 'm so sorry about everything that happened, I was there in the real world as you transferred to this world. I looked for you afterwards convinced that you would become a soul and linger in the real world. Guess I should have known better really. _

_I would like to help you in any way I can, I have spoken to the Captain-Commander and he has agreed that if you would like I can meet you for special training sessions. During these sessions you will be allowed to remove your limiter. Speaking of which there is a spare within this envelope, there is also a little present from me in here. _

_Wishing you the best of luck at the academy, Rukia._

Carefully folding the letter I looked inside, the bracelet looked identical to the one I was wearing. With the bracelet was a watch with a big face and the clock set. Glancing at Rukia I smiled. "Send my thanks to Gramps, see you tonight." I stated smiling slightly at her. Pulling the watch out of the envelope I placed it on my left wrist adjusting the strap so that it would sit just above my bracelet. I heard a slight gasp from the students on my right. 'What the hell's wrong with them now?" I questioned myself, as Rukia smiled back at me before turning and walking away.

"It's about time." Akane snorted her voice closing in on me.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you have issues with Rukia?" I questioned my anger very evident in my voice.

"I have no issues with Miss Kuchiki. Don't you think it was a bit rude of her to just show up during your lesson though?" Akane replied.

"Oh like you didn't, this is still my lesson you know. Also Rukia can do what she likes, I have no problem her interrupting a lesson of mine to deliver something from the Captain-Commander. I suggest you get over whatever problem you have with her or you will have me to answer too. She's been my friend a lot longer than you have." I angrily stated.

Sadness filled Akane's eyes as she glanced at my wrist. "Speaking of which, show me your wrist." She said demandingly. Lifting my left arm up towards her, I frowned in confusion. Grabbing my arm she looked at the two items on my wrist. "What's this?" She questioned indicating the bracelet.

"Its just a bracelet." I answered hoping she would let it drop.

"Don't lie to me Ichigo, I can feel reiatsu in it. Now what the hell is it?" She questioned her voice rising.

"Alright, alright, it's a limiter." I stated admitting defeat.

"Why are you wearing a limiter?" She questioned shock entering her voice.

"Because my reiatsu is quite high you know. I have to wear it until my reiatsu control gets better, otherwise I might just crush you all. Besides I don't see how this concerns you, your quite safe as long as I keep it on." I answered my annoyance rising again.

Akane stared at me with a strange look in her eyes, muttering could be heard from the other students that had drawn closer to us when Rukia had left. Catching a few words I realized that they had heard the conversation I'd had with Rukia and Akane. "Y, y, you n, need a l, lim, limiter?" She said stumbling on her words.

"I thought you knew about me, surely you realise why its necessary?" I questioned confused.

"I knew your name, and what you looked like that's all." Anyway I should get back to class." She replied fear radiating from her eyes. She turned and ran back to the other side of the barrier, I let my arm fall against my side. Sighing I turned to face the rest of my class, looking at their faces I noticed slight fear in all of their eyes. Moving back to my practise spot I tried to think of another binding that I knew the name of.

'Way of Binding number 1: Block.' I stated chuckling internally as I remembered the time Rukia had used it upon me. A slight yellow emitted around me, the tree bent forced down by the Kido, smiling to myself I glanced around to see how the other students were doing. Surprise hit me when I noticed that everyone around me including the teacher was on the ground their arms folded behind their backs. Panic caused my eyes to widen I glanced over to where Akane's class was glad that they were all on their feet, worry hit me when I realised they were all staring at my class and gesturing from me to my class. 'How do I undo a Kido?' I questioned Zangetsu.

'_Try forcing your reiatsu to be still again, Kido feeds off your reiatsu even after you have cast it hopefully stilling it should cause the Kido to break.'_ Zangetsu stated sounding unconvinced. Closing my eyes I envisioned the river like before, focusing on the water I began to slow the current. Surprisingly it seemed easier this time, concentrating on the slow moving current I managed to stop the flow. Gasps caused my eyes to flick open and I noticed my class and teacher beginning to pick themselves up of the ground. My river began to flow at its own pace again.

'Thanks Old Man that seems to have worked.' I stated feeling Zangetsu nod.

"Well class that's all we have time for today, I'll see you all next lesson." The teacher stated trying to pretend that nothing had happened. I sighed in relief until I remembered I had an hour before my final class of the day.

'Well this day keeps getting better and better, I wonder if there is a cafeteria on the academy premises or if I have to go back to the accommodation?' I questioned myself. Glancing over to Akane's class I noticed the barrier had gone as had most of her class, looking around I noticed Akane looking my way. When my eyes locked with hers she smiled slightly and motioned for her to come over to her. Sighing I grabbed my bag and began walking across the field. 'At least I seem to still have a friend here.' I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	13. The Meeting At The Main Gates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>The lunch hour passed quickly apparently the Academy did have its own cafeteria as Akane showed me, my last lesson History was similar to my first lesson, after giving the teacher my note and finding a seat the lesson went by surprisingly without incident. A few of the students from my last class were present and whispers could be heard throughout the lecture, however I didn't let this distract me. The hours sped by and the time to meet Rukia arrived quickly.<p>

Glancing at the watch Rukia had given me I noticed it was 7:50, deciding I should head off I grabbed my key card and placed Zangetsu on my back. Still dressed in my Academy uniform I left my room and headed down the hall, down the elevator and out of the accommodation building. Walking to the main gate I notice the full moon in the cloudless sky above me, the slight breeze against my skin was cold and felt slightly icy. Finally arriving at the main gate I glance at my watch and notice it is 7:55, sighing slightly I begin to pace.

"Ichigo." A voice called out to me. Looking in the direction the voice had originated from I notice Rukia running towards me, a smile on her face. "Thanks for meeting me." She stated.

"Psh, don't worry about it midget. So why did you need to meet me?" I questioned.

"Well for one I need your response to the letter I gave you earlier and I have to give you this…" She said pulling out a small envelope. "Its from the Captain-Commander." She stated. Grabbing the envelope and opening it I found a piece of paper.

_To Kurosaki, Ichigo._

_I would like to inform you that you have been placed upon the Reiatsu Control test that will take place next week. Also after speaking with Miss. Kuchiki I have placed you on the Kido test that will take place in three weeks time. _

_I would like for you to arrange a daily meeting with Miss. Kuchiki to learn and practise the different types of Kido. You will be tested on each type of Kido so I suggest you work on all of them in equal measure. It is just as important to know the lesser spells as it is the higher ones._

_Depending upon your performance in your other lessons will depend upon when I shall place you on the test for those subjects._

_For your training for your exams I have arranged access to a room specially built to prevent anyone outside the room being harmed. During your training period you are allowed to remove your bracelet to practice with your full strength, however during your exams it is vital that you keep your bracelet on. _

_For the practical parts of your exam I shall be present to ensure that no one is hurt or in danger._

_I look forward to seeing your progress._

_From Genryūsai Yamamoto._

"Thanks Rukia, I would really appreciate your help with the training sessions, especially with memorising all the Kido spells and enchantments.. What time of day is best for you to meet me for training?" I questioned smiling at her.

"About this time of day if I'm honest, also this way I won't interfere with your lessons at the Academy. If you'd like I'll show you the room the Captain-Commander informed me of and you can spend any spare time you have there to practice your reiatsu control. From what I hear you don't need any help with the technique just practise." She queried.

"Sure, lead the way. We could train a little tonight if you have the time." I stated. She nodded and turned to face away from the Academy and began walking away, I let her gain a few steps lead then began to follow her. Turning to the right we headed alongside the gate that surrounded the Academy, once at the end of the gate we continued straight heading towards what appeared to be a kind of cliff-face. Rukia glanced back at me and smiled before placing her hand upon a rock right ahead of her. A loud cracking noise broke the silence of the night as a barrier disguised as rock lowered and provided entrance to a cave.

"The barrier has been specially made it only responds to your and my reiatsu, so no-one can get in unless they are with us at the time." She stated. "Its modelled after that cave Urahara built so there are hot springs here to heal any injuries you might get." She added as she entered the cave indicating to the left hand-side as she did. Glancing to my left I noticed the springs and nodded to myself. A large space lay before us with targets dotted all over. "Ok, so I'm going to teach you a chant and show you it if I can. Then you can try to copy me, that sound alright?" Rukia asked.

"I guess so." I answered smiling slightly at her.

"Ok, so here goes…" She started, turning to face a target and stretching out her hand. "Way of Binding number 4: Crawling Rope." She called out, a pale yellow glow emitted from her hand and snaked towards the target, the light surrounded its arms before the glow subsided slightly to reveal the targets arms entangled within the light. "Ok your turn, I want you to say the chant out loud, you will need to for your exam so you might as well get used to it for now. We'll practise later with you saying them in your head if you want." She added.

Pivoting so that I faced a different target I stretched out my hand. "Way of Binding number 4: Crawling Rope." I called, the same pale yellow glow emitted from my hand though it snaked towards the target, it split into several beams and snaked towards the other targets and Rukia as well. The glow surrounded their arms and before I could think what to do the glow subsided and every target and Rukia now had their arms entangled within my Kido. Rukia's frustration was clearly written on her face.

"Do you mind?" She questioned as I concentrated on stilling my reiatsu. "How come you performed the 61st Way of Binding so well yet the 4th goes over board?" She queried. "Hmm, guess you always do go over the top." She continued not waiting for my answers. Concentrating I managed to force my reiatsu to be still and watched as the light faded from the target's and Rukia's arms before it shattered. "Hmm, well at least you know how to undo your Kido. One less thing I have to teach you." She stated as I let my reiatsu flowing freely again. "Ok lets try this." She stated stretching her hand out again then pointing a finger at the target. "Way of Binding number 30: Beak-Thrust Tri Flash." She chanted, a bright yellow beam erupted form her finger tip, only moving about an inch from her finger before breaking off to form three points, the glow of the light increased slightly and joined the pints together with a thin line. The points sped towards the target and slammed into the target's body, forcing it back to the wall behind it.

Determination filled me as I pointed a finger at my target. "Way of Binding number 30: Beak-Thrust Tri Flash." I called, the beam erupting in the same manner stopping about the same distance away from my finger before breaking off into the three points, the narrow line connecting the points and the points speeding off, the points slammed into the target, before forcing it into the wall and causing the wall to dent slightly.

"Hmm, well at least that only hit the target, we'll try some different types of Kido tomorrow. I have to head back now, your welcome to stay and practice your Reiatsu Control just no Kido training without someone here to monitor you." She stated.

"Thanks Rukia, I appreciate the help." I stated a genuine big smile gracing my lips.

"Your welcome Ichigo, don't stay too late remember you have lessons to attend tomorrow." She said smiling back. I watched as she walked out of the cave, and waited until the barrier closed behind her. Glancing at my left wrist, I grabbed the fastening of my bracelet and undid it.

Sitting down and placing Zangetsu across my lap, I closed my eyes. My imaginary river came into view, surprise hit me as I realised it was wider and flowing faster than before. I realised just how much difference in my reiatsu my bracelet made. Focusing I noticed the river had more resistance to it now that my full power was unleashed, I managed to force the flow to slow though the current speed was now what I had been starting with previously. Deepening my concentration I managed to force the current to slow further, pain in my head allowed a little of the current to force its way back.

Shaking my head slightly I deepened my concentration more, the current now moving slowly began to slow more and more as I gazed upon it. Slower and slower the current ran until finally the water stood still. I stood there looking at my reiatsu river, admiring the clear blue colour that it appeared to be. Glancing around I noticed that apart from the river and a slight bank either side of it the river the rest of this area was white, as if it had yet to be completed. I noticed some stones in my river slightly upstream of where I was standing. 'I wonder if I appear in the same spot every time.' I thought to myself the thought seeming to echo in the silence around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	14. Second Day Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>The first lesson of my second day is stationed in room 110, the room is exactly like my Reiatsu Control room with mats and small tables scattering the room instead of chairs and tables. The teacher was quite small with short light green hair and bright blue eyes. She had shown slight interest when I showed her the note but made no comment. "Don't bother sitting down just stand against the wall if you will." She informed me. Shrugging slightly I went to the wall and waited as students filed in. "Good morning everyone, welcome to Hakuda otherwise known as Hand-to-Hand Combat today we will be practicing the Tesshō or Iron Palm. This technique is where you focus some of your reiatsu in your palm and then slam your palm into the mask of a hollow. I would like you to pair up, if you are incapable of doing so I will place you in a pair. You will not be aiming for the heard instead you will hit the chest as this will do less damage." She stated.<p>

Muttering broke out around the room and people shuffled around, glancing at the students I decided to wait until everyone was paired off before looking for a partner. "You, be my partner for today." A voice demanded of me, turning to glance at the person whom had spoken I recognised the bully from my enrolment day.

"First tell me who you are." I conditioned.

"Kurosawa, Daichi." He stated.

"Ok then Kurosawa-Shi. I'll partner with you today just don't blame me if you get hurt." I sniggered. He scoffed, I motioned for him to go first, he stood stationary for a moment his right hand cradled by his left. I felt the reiatsu level in his right hand increase, his eyes flicked to me as a smile crossed his lips. His palm slammed into my chest, the power in his hand caused my skin to tingle uncomfortably. "Is that it? That your best shot?" I asked hating how much I sounded like Kenpachi. The smile faded from Daichi's face being replaced by fear and confusion. "Shall I show you how it's done?" I questioned laughing slightly to myself as he backed away. Holding my hand out flat I focused a little bit of my reiatsu there, hoping that it wouldn't hurt him too much I slammed my hand into his chest. Daichi's back connected with the floor, gasping for breathe he clutched his chest where I had hit him. Silence filled the room, looking around I noticed yet again that my whole class was looking at me.

"Kurosaki-Chan I think that it would be a good idea for you to practise with me any and every time we have a practical lesson." The teacher stated. Sighing slightly I walked towards the teacher, muttering filled the once silent room. "Now Kurosaki-Chan why don't you try that technique again on me?" She questioned smiling slightly. I nodded gathering my reiatsu on my palm again I forced a large amount to accumulate there hoping she could handle it. Slamming my palm into her chest like I'd did before. I noticed my hit connect, the ripples it sent through her then watched in slight horror as she flew backwards propelled by my hit. Her feet left the ground and she floated backwards for a short time until the back wall stopped her journey. Sliding down the wall I noticed as she gasped for breath. She finally came to rest at the bottom of the wall.

Running over. "Sensei are you alright?" I questioned. She nodded. "Is there a infirmary room here?" She nodded again. "I'll take you there, can you direct me?" I added, she nodded slightly. Picking her up bridal style of the floor, I walked out of the room, ignoring the loud mutters as I did so. Exiting the room the teacher pointed to the left, turning left I headed down the corridor I turned left at the end of the corridor without her prompt as it was the only way to turn. A sign over a door informed me of the infirmary's location just a couple of doors away on the right hand-side. Knocking as I entered the infirmary, I noticed a tall man with short gray hair in front of me, he wore a long lab/ doctor's coat. "Excuse me." I said grabbing his attention. "Can you help?" I questioned gesturing towards the teacher in my arms.

His dark brown eyes flickered towards my teacher. "What happened?" He queried, gesturing towards one of the empty beds nearby. Placing her carefully upon the bed I explained what had happened, surprise filled his eyes as his eyebrows shot upward upon hearing that I was the reason she was brought here. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo." I explained. Hanging my head slightly as I knew Gramps would be informed of this incident.

"I think you should go back to class then." The doctor started. "I'll make sure she's alright." He added. Nodding my understanding I left the room a gloom hanging over me. Sighing I glanced at my timetable relieved to see I only had one other lesson today. Making a note of the location and time of the lesson I walked out of the Academy building. Turning right I made my way to the fields 1 and 2 as my timetable stated my next lesson would be on field 1. Sighing I learned against a tree dreading the next lesson and hoping I made it through without hurting anyone.

Learned against the tree I glanced at the sky the blue tinge littered with white puffy clouds reminded me of the real world. 'I wonder how everyone's getting on without me!' I wondered to myself though I knew that my friends all knew of the Soul Society and would probably just be whishing me the best. 'I hope I get the chance to go see them all again.' I muttered to myself. Shaking my head I snapped myself out of my thoughts and glanced at my watch, noticing it was almost time for lesson I stepped out of the shadow of the tree.

"Look, is that him? The one that injured that teacher? Look at the sword on his back, who does he think he is? I heard he was speaking to Miss Kuchiki without any honorific's, the nerve of some people." The whispers of a few students said as I walked onto the field. Rolling my eyes internally I ignored the words being spoken around me. The flickering of a white coat caught my attention, my eyes widened and it felt like the colour drained from my face. Gray eyes connected with mine as I gulped slightly wondering why he was here.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo is that anyway to address your teacher?" He questioned in reply a slight smile pulling on his lips. "You need not worry about the letter that you are suppose to show me, I am well aware of what it says." He stated. "Now why don't you just stay out of my way until I have addressed the class?" He questioned turning his head away from me slightly.

"Welcome everyone to Hohō or Agility, today we will be learning the art of Shunpo or Flash Step. We will be learning this as all Hohō techniques rely upon your ability to use Shunpo, without the mastery of Shunpo you will not be able to learn the other movements that are possible. For now I would like you to practise individually, I will get your attention when I have a new task for you, begin." He stated, the class diffusing to separate areas.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo I have some information for you." He chuckled slightly. I glanced at him confused. "You're not really a student in this lesson, the reason you were enrolled in this class was to help me with demonstrations. You will help me three times a week, all I need you to do today is not let me catch you, think you can handle that?" He questioned.

"Psh, who do you think your talking too?" I sneered in reply. "Are you sure you can handle having me around three times a week?" I questioned.

Chuckling slightly, Byakuya turned his head to face the class again. Rising his reiatsu slightly I watched as the class' attention was immediately drawn to him. I smiled slightly as the class ran back into a mass group in front of him. "Ok, I can see that you all know the basics of Shunpo however what you lack is speed. I will now show you with the help of this man." he pointed at me. "Just what Shunpo looks like at a speed." He stated causing mutters to break out again. "Not too quick now, I would appreciate if they can actually see what is going on." Byakuya muttered in my ear as he walked past me. "Now if you would Mr. Kurosaki, start in that direction…" He indicated the barrier that divided the filed, that had students from the other class pressed against it. "and just try to keep away from me." He finished, a small smirk on his lips.

"Fine." I stated in a bored manned as I walked towards him, focusing some reiatsu into my feet I pushed of the ground and landed about half way between Byakuya and the barrier. "When your ready Byakuya." I yelled at him. His smirk now very evident I felt the rise of his reiatsu in his feet as he speed towards me. When he was a few feet from me I focused my reiatsu and landed where I had set off from. As Byakuya landed he pivoted to face me and immediately set off in my direction. Smiling I continued to play his game of tag. Eventually Byakuya landed and instead of instantly setting off in my direction he turned to the class and dismissed them.

Focusing my reiatsu for the final time I landed on the ground beside him. "Thank you for your co-operation Kurosaki, Ichigo." Byakuya stated before he walked away. Muttering surrounded me again seemingly louder this time, it was starting to become difficult to block out."

"He addressed Captain Kuchiki without an honorific, who the hell does he think he is? He's the one with the limitation bracelet isn't he? Just how much reiatsu does he have? He's not even winded!" These were just a few of the almost shouted mutterings that surrounded me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	15. Helper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Training with Rukia went about the same, she taught me some new incantations and we practiced a few, the lower Kido going out of control and attaching everything like last time Rukia suggested I work on those more. I informed her of what had occurred and she nodded telling me she had already been informed. Handing me a letter from Gramps she excused herself for the day whilst reminding me to be careful.<p>

_To Kurosaki, Ichigo._

_It has come to my attention that your actions caused a teacher harm, though she is fine and mainly winded. The point I am trying to make is that you are attending this Academy to learn therefore I do not want to hear of another incident like this. I have arranged for you to be placed in a different Hakuda class. Your class mates will be the higher years of the Academy so they may not take kindly to a first year transferring into their class. I have enclosed a new timetable for you, please continue to show any new teachers your note that I gave you._

_I would like also like to take the opportunity to inform you that you will be assisting in the __Zanjutsu class like you did earlier within the Hohō class earlier today. This is because you will not have to sit an exam for these classes but I have to say that you attended._

_Furthermore I need to warn you that Kenpachi is proving difficult to restrain and may try to find you. If he manages to do so please try to remove him a safe distance away from the Academy grounds. If this is not possible defend until help arrives. I apologise for any inconvenience this causes you._

_From Genryūsai Yamamoto._

This was all running unhelpfully through my head as I walked along the 4th floor of the Academy looking for my Zanjutsu room. Noticing the room numbered 432, I sighed as I entered. Looking around I noticed the desk free hall was filled with students, whom were now all looking at me. A slight cough brought my attention to the tall brown haired man standing at the front of the room, his bright green eyes locking on me. "Oh good you're here, I was about to start without you." He stated. "Class this is the person who shall be assisting me with demonstrations from now on. Please introduce yourself." He said indicating towards the students.

"My name is Kurosaki, Ichigo. Please take care of me." I said bowing slightly, in the traditional manner not really knowing what else to say. I glanced at the teacher who smiled slightly at me.

"Ok, any questions before we begin?" He asked.

"How come you get to help out? You're a first year shouldn't you be learning this stuff? A guy at the back shouted.

"How come you carry that huge sword around?" A girl near the front added.

"Why…" Started a guy in the front row started, standing up. "do you…" he continued as he walked towards me. "wear.." he deliberately dragged out as he grabbed my left arm. "this?" He finished as his fingers gripped my bracelet.

"I need to wear it." I stated raising my reiatsu slightly to try to scare him away.

"Oh, look the little kid thinks he's threatening, that level of reiatsu won't scare anyone here." The guy chortled causing laughter from the other students. He gripped my bracelet tighter, I glanced at the teacher concern filling my eyes, confusion hit me as I realised he just looked interested.

"Stop it, I've been told I have to keep it on." I angrily stated glaring at the guy.

"To bad." He stated, his grip tightening. I looked at my bracelet, the cords unravelling with the force behind his grip. Slight horror filled me as I watched the bracelet snap in two, the ground shuck.

The guy whom was grinning a moment ago looked at me with horror tinting his eyes, I could only watch as his knees buckled and he collided with the ground. Looking back at the teacher I noticed he was also on his hands and knees. Concentrating I quickly imagined my river and concentrated on slowing it back down. The current fought my attempts but eventually slowed to a reasonable pace.

" What the hell are you?" The guy in front of me asked regaining his feet.

"I'm…" I started. A crash followed by debris floating in the air ahead of me prevented me from continuing. A breeze caused the dust and debris to clear from my view revealing a giant hole in the wall on my right hand-side. A shadow figure filled almost filled the gap it had created, light glinted off a white coat blowing in the wind. The slight sound of bells filled the air as I sighed. The monster in the gap came into view, a smile radiating from his scared face.

"There you are Ichigo, I was waiting for you to slip up. I think its about time we had a re-match." Kenpachi stated.

"Why should I fight you again?" I questioned.

"I don't need a reason to fight, if you won't fight me then I'll just kill you where you stand." Kenpachi answered.

"Like you could, you couldn't even kill me the first time and its not like I've gotten weaker since then." I stated knowing I was encouraging him but unable to stop.

"Tch, we shall see. Now fight me." He stated charging towards me. His Zanpaktō extended towards me. My hand wrapping around Zangetsu I felt his binding fall away, turning slightly I held Zangetsu in front of me. Kenpachi's Zanpaktō collided with Zangetsu stopping Kenpachi dead., his smile widened.

"Not here Kenpachi." I stated Shunpoing out of the hole he had created hovering outside of the window. "Out here, follow me and try not to get lost." I added. His grin increased again as he charged out to meet me instantly dropping to the ground. Landing on the ground just ahead of him I began to run away form the Academy, unfortunately we were not facing the gates but I just had to get him as far away from the building as possible.

The trees ahead of me didn't allow for as much space as I would have liked stopping at the edge of them I turned and noticed Kenpachi running a few steps behind. I noticed the barriers surrounding the training fields, the students within them all pressed against the nearest wall. There heads flicking between Kenpachi and me, a red glow caught my attention from the 2nd field, I noticed Akane staring at me concern evident in her gaze. Hearing bells sound I focused my attention back to Kenpachi his Zanpaktō a few inches away from me.

Raising Zangetsu I blocked his blow, slight sparks flying. Allowing my reiatsu to flow freely again I felt the ground shake a little. Kenpachi seemingly unaffected by this stepped back and swung at me again. Focusing my reiatsu I used Shunpo to get behind him. Pivoting Kenpachi continued his swing towards me I moved slightly dodging with ease. "Common, stop dodging and fight me." He yelled his reiatsu rising as he swung his blade from the left. Blocking with Zangetsu I scoffed to myself.

"Are you even serious about this fight?" I questioned slicing Zangetsu against his chest leaving a gash behind. "I remember that being a lot more challenging." I stated.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Kenpachi stated as he raised his arm and removed his eye patch, the ground began to shake violently and a yellow light surrounded him. The force was defiantly stronger than the last time I had fought him, he laughed manically and he swung his sword straight down at me. Holding Zangetsu flat side up I hoped to block the sword. Pain filled my chest, glancing at my hands I noticed blood leaking slowly from the gaps in my fingers.

'Shit, he's got stronger. What do I do Zangetsu? I'm suppose to just block but at this rate I'll end up in the infirmary.' I questioned.

'_I'm afraid you will have to use your power against him until someone arrives. Though I fear that anyone less than the Captain-Commander would not be able to stop him.' _Zangetsu replied.

Leaping backwards I forced my reiatsu into my blade lifting it over my shoulder. 'Getsuga Tenshō.' I internally called as I swung my blade down. The blue curved light headed straight for him colliding with him. Dust obstructed my vision momentarily, manic laughter broke from the slight silence that had formed sending shivers down my spine. The dust cleared revealing that the attack had only scratched his right arm slightly.

"Is that all you've got Ichigo? You've got weak." Kenpachi laughed. "I've seen your Bankai, now use it." He jeered.

Sighing to myself as I realised my cover as a Shinigami would be blown. 'Guess I have no choice if I don't want to end up in the infirmary.' I stated to myself. Placing my left hand on my hilt I began to force my reiatsu to increase, a pillar of blue light surrounded me kicking up dust. Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.' I chanted. My uniform changing to my Bankai clothing, I watched as the black seeped into every inch of the white and blue fabric forcing it to morph. Once the transformation was complete the dust surrounding me melted away. Kenpachi laughed manically again as he began to swing with great speed towards me.

Sighing slightly I lifted my left hand from my now completely black blade, Kenpachi's Zanpaktō connected with my hand and froze in place. His eyes widened as a gripped his Zanpaktō, slamming my reiatsu into him as I did so. Blood spewed from his mouth and the gashes I had inflicted earlier. Forcing slightly more of my reiatsu against him I watched as he coughed and splattered the ground with more blood. "Your not as touch as you think you are Kenpachi." I stated watching his eyes beginning to droop. Letting go of his Zanpaktō I watched as he collapsed upon the floor. Lowering my reiatsu I watched as Zangetsu grew back to his cleaver self and the white and blue colour scheme slowly returned to my uniform as it twisted back into shape.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	16. Trouble?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for playing with Kenny again Ichi. He looked so happy." Yachiro giggled appearing out of no where.<p>

"You were here?" I questioned.

"Of course silly." She giggled.

'Guess my covers over now, although I should probably send for some help for him.' I mumbled internally. Turning from Kenpachi and Yachiro I risked a glance back at the 2nd field. My eyes locked with Akane's I noticed the fear practically radiating from her. Lowering my head I Shunpoed back towards my classroom no longer caring what anyone thought. Upon arriving back at the room I was suppose to be in I was rather surprised to find Rukia standing glaring at me, concern causing her to wrap her arms around herself. "Rukia!" I stated my surprise filling my voice, ignoring the looks of surprise and fear that now filled the room. She extended her right hand towards me and uncurled it thus revealing another bracelet. Nodding slightly I stuck my left hand out and watched as she tied it carefully.

"This one won't break. The Captain-Commander has made sure. Your not to take it off unless instructed to. Understand?" Rukia questioned the concern prominent in her voice. "Help will arrive any minute for Captain Zaraki. We are to go wait by him until it arrives." She added.

"Alright Rukia I understand lets go." I stated simply indicating for her to lead the way. She walked calmly towards the hole in the wall and stepped out of the Academy floating as she waited for me to join her. Sighing slightly I walked with her until we reached Kenpachi who was being prodded by a still giggling Yachiro. Looking over at Rukia I noticed her eyes showed nothing but concern. Smiling slightly at her I watched as she relaxed slightly.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice stated, "Would you let me through I need to tend to Captain Zaraki?" it added. Tearing my eyes away from Rukia I glanced at the origin of the voice, surprise hit me as I realized it was Hanatarō. "Oh hey Ichigo I didn't realise you were a student here." He commented a slight smile gracing his tired looking face.

"Hey Hanatarō, your not the one that has to deal with him are you?" I questioned gesturing towards Kenpachi.

"Oh, er, no. I'm just here to begin the aid while the others arrive." He stated as he knelt besides Kenpachi and began rummaging around in his medical bag.

"That's good." I smiled slightly at him. Looking back at Rukia I noticed the concern was still plastered on her face. "Yo, Rukia. What's wrong?" I questioned. "Oh I get it you thought I'd get hurt didn't you?" I smirked. "As touched as I am by your concern I'm fine so there is no need to worry." I added not giving her a chance to reply.

"As if I'd worry about you." She stated. "Its just the Captain-Commander wants to speak with you, I'm a little worried about what he wants that's all." She added the worry seeping into her voice causing her tone to dip.

"When?" I questioned.

"Now seems as good a time as any." A gravely voice stated, whipping round I noticed Gramps accompanied by Byakuya and Unohana. "It would seem that you have caused a problem for me Kurosaki, Ichigo." He stated.

"What kind of problem? Look I tried to get Kenpachi as far away from the Academy as possible." I commented as confusion began to swirl inside my mind.

"That is not the issue here. You did well on that account and I congratulate you for not allowing any of the students to be harmed. However the problem lies that by now all of the Academy will have heard of this instant and your released form. I cannot do nothing about this situation therefore you will take the rest of this week off. This time is to be spent training for your exams. However when you return to the Academy you are to wear your Shinigami uniform, failure to do so will cause more problems for you and me. Now Captain Unohana will be taking Captain Zaraki with her and Captain Kuchiki would like to have a word with you. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Very well then. I must go I have much to attend too." Gramps concluded.

"Thanks Gramps." I stated watching as he turned a slight smile gracing his lips. "Now what are you after Byakuya?" I questioned turning my head to stare at him.

"I would prefer to speak privately." He stated walking along the fence, I glanced at Rukia and nodded with a slight smile to show it was ok. I watched as she wrapped her arms around herself again. After a few minutes he glided to a stop and pivoted to face me. "I thought I would inform you that it has been decided that Rukia will soon have suitors. This is because the clan elders have decided it is time for her to marry. Though it will be a long process I would like for you to help me ease Rukia's worries." Byakuya stated.

"How am I suppose to do that? I don't know anything about the suitor thing in the Soul Society. Sure we have it in the human world but its not exactly like I've experienced it first hand. Besides shouldn't Rukia be allowed to decide who she wants to marry? If she even wants to get married." I questioned.

"I am well aware of that possibility but the elders insist she at least have suitors. I have convinced them not to force marriage upon Rukia. Also I have ensured that she may pick a suitor if she so wishes. I would just like you to help in any way you can. That is if your agreeable?" Byakuya questioned back.

"Of course, I'll help Rukia any way I can." I stated.

"Thank you Ichigo." Byakuya stated. "Now I should return and you should go to training. Good luck with your exams." He added as he walked away.

Sighing I turned and walked back to where Rukia was still standing, staring at the ground, whilst holding tightly onto herself. "Hey, what's up Rukia?" I questioned.

Her head whipped up as soon as I began to talk a slight smile gracing her features. "Nothing just a little cold." She shrugged, her arms falling to her side. "Byakuya told you didn't he? He told you what the elders are planning?" She questioned. Sighing I nodded my head concern filling my eyes as I waited for her to continue. "I knew it, although I don't know why he told you." She finished.

"He's just worried about how your handling it Rukia. It is a big thing to take in." I stated .

"Yes, I suppose it is." She weakly said. A slight grin flicked on her face. "Guess I'll have to start looking for some guys. Where do guys hang out?" She questioned as she smirking.

"Special guy places." I answered causing her to laugh. "Though seriously Rukia you won't have any problems. Just be yourself, though maybe a tad less violent. I'm sure they'll like you, although I suppose the issue is you liking them. I guess all I can say is just give them a chance. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I said smiling at her.

"Psh…" she giggled. "who are you and what have you done with Ichigo?" She sarcastically asked.

"Yeah your right, who would want a midget like you?" I teased.

"I am not a midget your just freakishly tall. Carrot-top." She said hitting me at every word.

"Argh, stop it Rukia, no one likes a violent midget." I complained gaining more hits off her. A smile lighting up her face as she laughed. I smiled allowing my brows to relax, permitting her to view the side of me only she had seen. A slight weight pressed against my lower back. Glancing down I realised Rukia had wrapped her arms around me. Smiling internally I wrapped my arms around her, content. "It's alright Rukia, Byakuya, Renji and I will make sure no one hurts you or anything like that. Trust in us." I almost whispered. "So I need to go train for my exams, what are you doing Rukia?" I questioned as I forced my arms back to my side.

"Helping you of course, you idiot." She stated. "That is if you don't cause too much trouble." She added with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	17. Reiatsu Control Examination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Sleep had not come easy, uneasiness had prevented me from sleeping for several hours. Eventually exhaustion got the better of me and I slipped into a dark dreamless world. Colours float around me, swirling into different forms, never fully taking a shape. The amount of colours and forms confuse me causing a uneasy feeling to arise. Placed on edge I wait for something to happen.<p>

"Ichigo." A voice calls me, a warm red colour seems to flow from the direction of the voice. My unease is instantly neutralised as I bask in the warmth and vibrancy of the colour. The colour that has diminished the rest forcing them all back into the darkness, the colour seems to edge closer and closer to me. "Ichigo." It calls again causing the light to vibrate and wrap around me. "Ichigo, just how long do you intend to sleep?" It questions a angry tone causing the colour to taint darker. "Ichigo!" It yells at me as a force collides with my chest knocking my breath away.

My eyes flash open as I struggle to regain my breathing. Looking at my chest I notice a fist connected to it that does not belong to me. Following the arm attached to the fist surprise hits me as I lock eyes with Rukia. "What the hell Rukia?" I questioned regaining my senses.

"Get up, your Reiatsu Control exam is today. I will not have you be late." She stated.

"Damn it Rukia I know my exams today." I almost yelled in reply. Glancing at my watch annoyance surged within me. "Why did you see it fit to wake me two hours before I'm supposed to be there?" I questioned allowing some of my annoyance to lace my tone.

"As I said; 'I will not have you be late.' now get up!" She replied demandingly.

"Fine, I'm up. I stated crawling out of the bed. Stay here while I get dressed." I said as I grabbed my Academy outfit remembering that I had to wear it only for exam purposes. Slipping into my bathroom I decided with this much time to kill I'd have a shower. The water cascaded around me soaking me instantly, heat caused the mirror and the glass in the room to fog over. My mind wandered to the last time water had surrounded me. 'I wonder if my friends and family are ok. I hope there getting on without me.' I mussed.

'_Ichigo, I'm sure they are fine, they all know you'll be here in the Soul Society. Now please stop the rain.'_ Zangetsu mumbled.

Shaking my head slightly I quickly finished in the shower, shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around me. After quickly drying and dressing myself I exited the bathroom rubbing my hair with the towel. I noticed Rukia sitting on my bed dangling her feet in the air. "Now what? I've still got over an hour to wait." I questioned her.

"Now we get something to eat of course. Then we can head over to the room." She smirked as I placed Zangetsu on my back.

We ate slowly and began the walk to the Academy. The walk was full of insults and punches from Rukia. A light breeze caused the trees to rustle and debris to be whisked along the floor. The silence of the world around us gave of a slightly eerie feeling. Arriving at the Academy I followed Rukia as she lead me to a room. "There you go." She stated gesturing to the door. "You are to wait in there until you are called. There will be other students in the room that are also taking the exam so try not to cause any trouble." She added with a mocking smile. "I have to go now, see you later." She finished waving as she left.

Opening the door I noticed the room was smaller than most. Chairs were cramped around small round tables. Sighing I entered the room and took a seat just to the left of the door. Shifting to the side of the seat I gripped Zangetsu with my left hand as I sat, ensuring he was carefully draped over the side of the chair.

'Guess this is it, lets hope all that training with and without Rukia has paid off. At least I'll be able to focus on Kido training after this. Although I can't believe I have to wear the Academy uniform for this test.' I mumbled internally.

'_You should have expected this, after all it is an Academy exam. Though having to wear it only for exam is a little strange I'll give you that.' _Zangetsu mussed.

'Psh, Gramps said it would cause him and me less trouble but I honestly think it will bring more.' I complained.

'_I guess we'll see later.' _Zangetsu stated. _'We're to attend lessons after this, or did you forget?'_ Zangetsu smugly asked.

'Damn it, I knew I forgot something.' I admitted feeling Zangetsu grin. 'Alright Old Man don't get to smug.' I added hearing him chuckle slightly. Glancing around I noticed a small group of people all wearing the Academy uniform had arrived in the room. Sighing I glanced at my watch noticing I still had 35 minutes to wait for my turn. 'Damn Rukia, why'd she make me come so early' I questioned a slight smile on my face. 'Oh well guess I'm here now, ugh its going to be a long wait.' I complained.

The minutes dragged I watched two people be called from the door as I sat anxiously counting the minutes. 'Three minutes to go.' I muttered anxiety building. The door opened and a woman stood in the doorway. Her short purple hair spiked in every direction as her silvery blue eyes scanned the room. She was wearing a red kimono with flowers and butterflies as the theme.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo." She stated loudly, I bolted upright at the mention of my name. Now standing I walked towards the door ignoring the muttering that had begun around me at the mention of my name. "Follow me please." The lady stated turning out the door, she led me to a room three doors to the right away from where I had been. "Here you are." She stated as she opened the door . I nodded my thanks as I entered the room, it was about the same size as the room I'd been waiting in. Along desk lay at the back of the room where four chairs were stationed, three of these were occupied. Apart from the desk the only other furniture was a mat stationed in the middle of the room.

The lady stationed at the far left-hand side of the table had shoulder length wavy brown hair, her glasses obscuring my view of her eyes. The man next to her had very short blonde hair and gray eyes the third seat was occupied by a lady with long purple hair and deep blue eyes. Stepping into the middle of the room I forced myself to take deep breaths. I noticed that they each had a name tag pinned to then but the writing was too small for me to read.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo?" The man questioned.

"Yes Sir." I stated.

"I've been informed that we are to expect the Captain-Commander of the Thirteen Court Guard's Squad during your examination." He stated.

"That is correct, Sir." I replied.

"Very well, we shall await his arrival." He added. A few second of silence were broken by the door creaking open and the tapping of a cane. "Ah, Captain-Commander there you are." The man stated as Gramps walked to the empty seat and sat down. "Ok then. Kurosaki, Ichigo I would like for you to sit cross-legged on the mat. Place your Zanpaktō across your lap." He stated waiting for me to do as instructed. "Excellent now I would like you to focus and control your reiatsu so that none of us can sense it. Good luck." He continued.

Closing my eyes I imagined my river, lately I had managed to force the initial speed of the river down to a more manageable current. I concentrated upon the current and slowed it slightly so that the slight waves were no longer visible then I began to force the current to stop. Pens scratched and voices muttered somewhere close by. The current fought back as my concentration was diverted, internally shaking my head I fully concentrated upon my river. The current stopped, the glistening water radiated light from some unknown location. Mumbling close by nearly allowed the river to slip from my grasp but as I focused and the mumbling became silence. The silence was comforting as I gazed upon the stillness of this imagined place.

'_Ichigo.' _Zangetsu whispered his voice echoing around me. _'They are calling you Ichigo.' _He stated. His voice fading into the distance slowly I forced myself to listen to the distractions around me. The concerned tone confused me slightly as the current began to slip by me. Forcing my eyes open as my current returned to its now normal speed.

"Ah, your back. Well done. The results of all examinations will be placed on a sheet of paper outside the room you were waiting in later today. Make sure to check your results. You are free to go." The man said as the women muttered to each other and Gramps left the room.

'Guess I should go get changed for my classes later.' I mumbled to myself. As I stood and placed Zangetsu onto my back. "Thank you." I stated as I turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	18. Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Arriving back at my room I quickly changed into my Shinigami outfit glancing at my watch I noticed it was almost time for my second lesson of the day. Smiling slightly I grabbed my bag and secured Zangetsu in place. Ensuring I had my key I dived out of my room and down the corridor. Once out of the Accommodation building I glanced at my watch again noticing it was almost time for my break between Reiatsu Control and Kido practice. Sighing slightly to myself I walked towards the Academy Cafeteria.<p>

Opening the door to the cafeteria I glanced around the rather full room, the loud muttering of lots of conversations filled the air. As I glanced round the room I noticed Daichi standing staring at me, his mouth open. The tray that he was holding fell to the floor seeming to echo in the noisy hall. I watched as a girl behind him collided with him. Noticing she got no reply from her apology she looked at me, her eyes widening. She tapped the girl behind her and motioned to me, I watched as the girl's eyes filled with fear.

Tearing my gaze away from Daichi and the girls behind him I noticed that several students had turned to face my way. Fear and confusion radiated from their eyes. I stood unable to move as the hall slowly changed from a lively place to everyone staring at me as silence diffused all noise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice yelled shattering the silence.

"You've got some nerve!" A different voice called. The yells started to overlap each other, until it seemed the entire room was yelling just with completely different timing. Though the words didn't reach me the fear and uncertainty behind them did.

"Shut up!" I yelled allowing my reiatsu to rise slightly. The yells died instantly. "Look, I'm sure you all know by now what power I possess. However it doesn't change the fact that I am here to learn." I continued as muttering broke out amongst a few groups.

"Oh yeah, how come your wearing a Shinigami uniform then? Are you trying to say your better than us?" A voice cried out. Causing more muttering amongst the hall.

"No, I'm not. I was told to wear it, so I'm wearing it." I replied my annoyance flaring.

"Yeah right, you just want to show of." A smug voice stated.

'I knew this would cause nothing but trouble.' I sighed internally.

'_It seems you were right. What are you going to do?' _Zangetsu questioned.

'I don't know.' I muttered.

"I'm not trying to show of. I'm a student here just like the rest of you." I stated. Glancing round I noticed the uncertainty still etched their faces. "Fine, I can see I can't convince you. Just believe whatever you want to." I sighed. Moving towards the food counter I ignored the loud whisperings surrounding me. After quickly grabbing some food and allowing the person to scan my key card, I walked outside. Heading towards the field I was soon to have class in, I noticed the students I passed backing away before I could reach them.

'Guess I shouldn't have expected any differently.' I mumble.

Leaning against a tree I glance at the very cloudy sky feeling the slightly chilly breeze the slight feel of cold on my check caught my attention. Parts of my face, neck and hands began to feel cooler and damper than before. I sighed as I watched the beginning of the rain start to fall. The wind picked up slightly as the water fell from the clouds.

"Ichigo." A voice called. Distracted I tore my gaze from the sky and glanced at the person who had called me.

"Rukia?" I questioned wondering what was going on now.

"Fool, of course. Do I look like someone else?" She mocked.

Annoyance rose within me. "Yeah, all you midgets look alike to me." I almost yelled.

An annoyed look crept onto her face. "What you say?" She yelled. "Here I was starting to think that you'd matured slightly guess you proved me wrong." She continued.

"Well at least I can mature how long have you been like that? Do midgets never mature in the Soul Society or are you just a special case?" I questioned yelling slightly.

"Well I was going to offer to accompany you to find out your test results but now you can forget it. I'll just go rip the sheet down so that you can't find out your results." She scolded.

"What its only been about an hour since I finished, are the results out already?" I questioned.

"Of course fool there was only one person after you. How long did you expect it to take?" She answered.

"There was only one person after me?" I replied.

"Yes now are you walking on your own or am I dragging you?" She queried.

"I'll walk." I sighed as I pushed myself from the tree.

"Ichigo there is another reason I'm here." Rukia all but whispered.

"Really? You didn't just come to attempt to drag me to the results sheet and yell at me? Well lets hear it then, why did you come?" I questioned jokingly.

"Ichigo, as of today I will not be available to help you train. I have… other arrangements. My brother is arranging for someone to come in my place but I don't know who you should expect." She stated a tint of sadness colouring her tone as she stared at the floor. Speechless I glanced at her noticing she'd wrapped her arms around herself again.

"Psh, you just don't want to train me anymore." I scoffed watching as her head snapped up and her annoyance glistened in her eyes. "Ah, ah…" I started putting my hand up to stop her protests. "nothing you say will make me believe otherwise. Psh, its fine I guess." I continued.

"Your not going to ask why?" She queried confusion replacing her annoyance.

"Its your problem, you would have already told me if you wanted me to know. But clearly I don't need to know. So I won't force you to tell me." I replied as I forced a slight smile onto my lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What you thanking me for idiot? I didn't do anything." I smugly stated. Suddenly stopping I realised we were right outside the room that I had waited in. The once plain door now has a large piece of paper secured to it. Glancing at the list I noticed that the results were not organised by score in fact there were only two scores; pass or fail. The list was organised by surname so I quickly scanned the paper looking for my name.

'Hayashi, Megumi - Pass. Ito, Yori - Fail. Kawaguchi Hikaru - Fail. Kurosaki, Ichigo - Pass. I passed…' I mussed. Grinning I glanced at Rukia noticing she was glaring at the list.

"Huh, you actually managed to pass." She scoffed. "Well don't go getting ahead of yourself. You've only got two weeks till your Kido exam, so I expect you to not cause trouble for your new instructor." She added in a condescending tone.

"Psh, no 'Well done' or 'I knew you could do it'. Just 'don't get ahead of yourself'. You could at least pretend that your happy I passed. Or am I asking to much?" I questioned jokingly.

"I'm just reminding you. Besides if I congratulated you, you'd let it go to your head." Rukia replied a smile lighting up her face.

"I can't get a break with you can I?" I mussed. "Speaking of which, I have to go, my next lesson starts soon. Will you be alright?" I questioned.

"Who do you think your talking to? Of course I'll be alright." She replied without a trace of sadness in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	19. Kido

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for joining us Mr. Kurosaki." My Kido teacher mumbled. "Try to show some restraint today please." He added as his eyebrows raised. He indicated a open space for me to stand in as he mumbled.<p>

'Wonder what his problem is?' I mussed to myself.

'_Well last time you were here you forced him to the ground with your Kido. So it makes sense for him not to like you all that much.'_ Zangetsu stated chuckling slightly.

'Hmm, I suppose. Psh, I think everyone's just coming up with excuses to hate me. It's not like I did it on purpose.' I moaned.

'_I know that Ichigo. But you must understand that there has never been someone like you in this Academy before. You should expect everyone to be a little weary of you.'_ Zangetsu calmly said, his voice filled with concern.

'Yeah I know Old Man.' I groaned. Shaking my head slightly I glanced around noticing the other students had backed away form me and the teacher stood as far from me as possible. I sighed trying to think of an incantation to cast. Extending my right hand out so that my palm faced the tree some meters away, I placed my left hand onto my right arm. slightly 'Way of Destruction number 31: Red Fire Cannon.' I chanted internally forcing my internal river to slow slightly to reduce the power of the Kido.

A red ball of light formed inched away from my right palm. The ball speed away towards the tree, once away from my hand it began to increase rapidly in size. The light smashed into the tree flaring slightly, smoke covered the area making it impossible to see the damage. The seconds ticked slowly passed, the smoke slowly vanishing I felt eyes upon me and discomfort filled me. The smoke retreated revealing a dent in the ground where the tree had once stood.

Smiling internally I glanced around to see the other students gathered near the teacher muttering behind hands to each other. Irritation flared within me. "If you have something to say about me, say it to my face. I've had enough of this muttering and whispering to each other behind my back. Or I suppose in this case right in front of me." I yelled as they all fell immediately to silence, their hands moving to their sides as they stared at the floor. "Well?" I questioned my voice still raised causing them all to flinch.

"They are all wondering what someone like you is doing at this Academy." A familiar voice yelled to my left. "The whole Academy is wondering it. Why does someone who can perform Bankai and can clearly handle their reiatsu doing in the Academy?" The voice continued, turning my head my eyes locked with those of Akane. Confusion and slight fear radiated from her as she stood about the same distance away from me as my entire class.

"I have things to learn." I replied the annoyance not leaving my voice.

"What could you possibly still have to learn?" She questioned her tone taking a venomous turn.

"I still have all the Kido's to learn and control fully. I don't know a thing about the history of Soul Society and there are a lot of Hand-to-Hand techniques that I don't know how to use." I replied seeing her face contort into a scowl. "Is that not enough reason to stay?" I queried not really caring about her answer.

"I'll admit Hand-to-Hand techniques need to be learned but what do you really care of the history of the Soul Society. As for your Kido I heard your getting privately trained after Academy hours, therefore why do you need to attend lessons? Do you enjoy putting everyone around you in danger?" She quizzed anger starting to radiate of her.

"Of course I don't enjoy putting people in danger. But I've been told to attend these lessons so I shall attend them until I complete the exam or am told otherwise. Now if you have a problem with that I suggest you take it up with the Captain-Commander." I replied anger tainting my every word. Surprise filled her eyes when I mentioned Gramps' name. Anger had filled me so at the thought that the only friend I had somehow managed to make was now just as cautious and scared of me as everyone else. Storming away from the field I passed Akane watching as she jumped away from the path I was taking. Annoyed I didn't stop walking not thinking of where I was going.

The world around me blurred it no longer mattered to me. I had somehow navigated to my room without even noticing where I was going. Laid on the bed I stared at the blurry ceiling. 'Can this day get worse?' I questioned myself.

'_Your clearly forgetting we have training later.'_ Zangetsu stated. _'Though I am curios to see whom shall be training you from now on.' _He continued.

'Oh that's right I forgot Rukia's busy. I'm guessing it has something to do with what Byakuya told me.' I mussed a strange tingling swam in my stomach as slight annoyance at the circumstances filled my head.

'_Possibly.'_ Zangetsu chimed in.

Sighing I glanced at the clock noticing I had about 30 minutes till I had to set of for my training. Sitting up I forced myself of the bed and began to walk towards my door grabbing Zangetsu and my key card as I went. Sighing again I exited the room and travelled towards the communal kitchen area. Once there I was relieved to see no other student's were present. Entering the area I opened the closest cupboard to me and glanced inside, not really paying attention I grabbed the first thing my eyes came across.

Once I had eaten without really tasting the food I sighed and began my slow walk toward the training area wondering who would be awaiting me. The walk towards the training area somehow seemed as though it had stretched each step forward seemed to lead me further away. Sighing I finally arrived at the hidden training area placing my hand on the rock that allowed me entrance. The cracking and shifting of stone echoed around me as the doorway opened, walking into the large space I looked around. The space was littered with more test dummies than before, somehow this made the space seem smaller than it was.

"Hello." I called out, listening as my voice reverberated around the cave. Sighing as the echoes stopped I realised I was probably early, swinging Zangetsu off my back I sat down to wait.

"H, hello?" A dim voice chimed the small sound still managing to bounce in every direction. "Ah, there you are Kurosaki-san." The voice noted.

"Yeah, I'm here." I stated standing and securing Zangetsu in his usual place. Turning to face the voice that called out to me, shock filled me as I recognised the person stood in front of me. The small shinigami standing in front of me was not one I had expected to see. Her purple hair was tied back except two strands either side of her face; that I assumed refused to cooperate, a pale blue material covering her tied back hair. Her deep brown eyes locked with mine, shining in the dim light and a smile lit up her face. "M, Momo?" I questioned unsure of myself.

Her eyes closed slightly and she tilted her head to the side. "Hehe, I'm surprised you remember me. We didn't really get that much of a chance to talk before, well, before everything." She stated her voice tainting with sadness towards the end.

"I, I didn't expect you." I muttered trying not to sound offensive.

"Oh, really? I was informed that you were aware you would be getting a new trainer." She mumbled confusion causing her brows to furrow.

"That's not what I mean." I almost whispered .

"Oh, I see. You mean because, because of everything that happened before, w, with A, Aizen?" She questioned.

"Yes." I answered plainly, regret lacing my voice.

"Well, I'll admit. I was angry at you for a time. But things are better, much better with Captain Shinji. So, I'd like to offer you any help I can." She stated determination etched upon her face.

"As long as your sure." I said slightly smiling.

"Of course, Kurosaki-san, if you're alright with me training you." She commented a smile lighting her face once more.

"I could use all the help I could get, please call me Ichigo." I stated.

She nodded and giggled slightly. "Where would you like to begin? I haven't had a chance to question Rukia about your training so far." She queried.

"Hmm, well I need to work on all the lesser spells. For some reason they are still difficult to control." I started watching Momo giggle at my comment. "And there are a few higher level spells that I need to practice, and remember the damn incantations for. So up to you." I finished.

"Hehe, well how about we sort out your lower Kido first? We'll work on memorising incantations another day." She stated smiling. "Don't worry I know I've only got less than two weeks to get you ready for your exam. I think from now on what ever time you have spare we should use to work on your Kido. Captain Shinji said he would allow me any time off to help you train." She continued.

"I see. Well lets get started then, I'll make a copy of my timetable for you tomorrow and bring it to you here after classes." I muttered.

"Sounds good. Now let me see you cast 'Way of Destruction number 1: Thrust' on the nearest mannequin." She said as she moved to stand next to me.

Holding my palm out to face the mannequin closest to me, I focused forcing my internal river to a near stop. 'Way of Destruction number 1: Thrust.' I internally chanted. A blue circle with no middle began to grow inches away from my palm, the glow intensified as it speed towards the mannequin. It slammed into the lifeless doll forcing it back. The spell showed no sign of stopping as it continued to force the now ragged looking doll away from me. Finally the doll laid to rest, unfortunately for the dummy it was resting in a wall at least a few inches of the ground. 'Damn it, Why can I not control the low level Kido?' I questioned myself. Glancing at Momo I noticed a concerned look upon her face though laughter danced in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	20. Return To Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Hakuda, the one lesson I was dreading. I stood outside the new room wondering what the lesson would be like. Sighing I opened the door noticing the room was already filled with students standing against the back wall I quickly found a space in which to stand. A clearing of throat drew my attention to the person in the middle of the room. Her shoulder length hair was a dull green with accents of blue. Her blue eyes linked with mine for a split second.<p>

"I see you've arrived. Well I hope for your sake that the decision made for you to join this class was the right one." She scoffed. "We are going to practice the technique Ikkotsu otherwise known as Single Bone. To use this technique you will focus your reiatsu like you do for Tessh**ō **but once you hit the mannequin I want you to allow your reiatsu to explode like a Kido." She explained. "Now grab a mannequin and find a spot, and new kid," She stated glaring at me. "I'm watching you." She finished causing me to gulp slightly.

Grapping a mannequin from the line up I dragged it to the right-hand corner of the room. Glancing at the teacher I noticed her glaring at me showing no signs of letting me slowly get used to the class. I placed the mannequin down away from everyone else, everyone was casting me cold glances every now and then. Sighing I realised that Gramps had been correct in saying that the upper class would not take kindly to me.

Concentrating on the task I was to perform I focused, forcing my reiatsu to slow as I focused a small drop into my palm. I hit the target with speed allowing the reiatsu to explode within the target. My mannequin rocked from side to side, dust and smoke issuing from the whole in it's side where I had hit it. I nervously looked around, the teacher was still glaring at me though now a smirk was resting in the corners of her mouth, the class continued its lesson; unaware of what had happened.

Sighing in relief I decided to watch the rest of the class, evaluating the students before me. I noticed that they struggled to grasp the concept of the technique, although I realised that If Momo hadn't brought it up last night in one of her explanations I too would be struggling. The way the teacher had explained it made sense, if you already knew what you were doing. It was evident that the explanation just confused the unaware if the concentration on the students faces and the muttering in small groups was anything to go by.

The lesson dragged as I watched the students struggle and the teacher attempt to rephrase her explanation. The time finally came where she had to finish the class with the promise of working upon the technique again next time. I headed straight towards the fields, my Hoh**ō **lesson could not arrive fast enough.

Arriving at the fields I noticed Byakuya was already there placing rings upon the ground. Smirking I approached wondering what he had planned. "Need a hand?" I questioned.

Byakuya glanced at me his eyes closing slightly. "If you wish to help you may." He coldly stated.

"What's wrong?" I questioned the coldness in his voice had placed me on edge, almost as if it was a silent warning.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with." He stated his eyes widening in a weird gesture.

"Has something happened?" I continued to query determined to understand the strange signals I was receiving.

Byakuya sighed motioning with his head he began to walk away from me further into the field. Following behind I wondered what the problem was. Suddenly stopping in the middle of the field Byakuya turned to face me, concern radiating from his eyes. "There isn't a issue per say. There is a expedition that this class will be taking in just over two weeks time, this will take them to the living world to practice Hoh**ō **where less reishi is available for them to manipulate. However the other Captains and myself have decided that it would be best for you not to participate within the expedition." He explained.

"Why can't I go back to the world of the living?" I questioned hurt leaking into my voice.

"For one reason you have a habit of attracting unwanted attention in the living world. The other reason is that we thought it would be too soon for you to return, that it would cause you to much pain for just a visit." Byakuya stated concern filling his voice and eyes.

My mind went blank, the thought of the Captains agreeing to something just to try to help me was astonishing. "I see. What would you suggest that I do whilst my class is in the living world?" I queried my voice barely above a whisper.

"There was some argument about this, we decided that you could visit the Seireitei or spend the days observing a squad. In the end we decided we agreed to leave the final decision to you." Byakuya sighed.

"I'll have to give some thought to what I want to do, when do you need my decision?" I questioned as thoughts ran through my head.

"By the end of this week." Byakuya stated his cold glare returning. "Now I do believe it is time for us to teach a class." He mumbled. Turning I noticed the class standing in a large group at the very edge of the field, looking nervous to get any closer. Sighing internally I mentally prepared myself for the task ahead a slight smirk making its way onto my face.

The class shifted nervously as Byakuya and I drew closer, the muttering that had been issuing withered away. "Today, you shall be practising Shunpo and quick stop. The hoops you see positioned on the ground are your goal. You will divide into groups of six and take it in turns to try to enter the hoop either myself or my helper are stood within. You will try to prevent each other from entering the hoop, you may only use simple Hakuda techniques to do this. Now divide into your groups and decide who is going first." Byakuya stated making his way into the hoop nearest to him. "Ichigo, stand in the hoop to your right." He commanded.

Nodding I moved into the hoop and watched as the class hurried to divide themselves. "Alright would the first members of each group stand at the line." He demanded closing his eyes as he waited for the class to catch up with their teachers wishes. Some of the students seemed to be unable of walking without bumping into others as they rushed to the line. Finally when all the first members of the group had found their way to the line, Byakuya glanced up his eyes barely open. "Alright, now I would like you to try to get into the hoop that my helper is stood within." he stated coldly.

The distance between myself and the line suddenly seemed tiny. I internally gulped trying to rid my mind of the idea of being crushed by Shunpo novices. "Begin." Byakuya stated as a cold shiver ran down my spine. The students set off, some hardly moving with their Shunpo skills, others seemed to move slightly further. However none of the students were anywhere near me, a few students seemed to be distracted by the others around them causing them to move in the wrong direction.

'This lesson can't end soon enough' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
